Look on the Other Side of the Card
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: What was there, up in the ancient vision of heaven. Who could see Eden itself in the dusty ceiling of the mausoleum. Could they find their light once more? YGOSM YamiUsagi, HotaruMalik, ReiBakura
1. Prologue

_**2006/01/03 **- This story isn't going to be very long. Probably about 7 chapters or so, not more. Main characters shall be: Seto, Yami, Bakura, Malik, Hotaru, Serenity and Rei. There will be brief mentions of the others, but mostly it'll ccenter around these. Enjoy..._

_

* * *

_

_Look on the other side of the card_

**Prologue

* * *

**_  
_

The first time he saw her was in Ravenna, in a small Italian city, where Dante was buried. He was there with his class on an excursion to a small temple. It was dark and the air was stuffy. In the twilights of the temple no one dared to go to the box, where for a quarter of a dollar, 300 liras the lights beneath the ceiling would flash and enlighten the mosaic that showed the vision of heaven. But no one of the tourists wanted to pay to see whatever the artist created on the ceiling of the Mausoleum of Gall Placidius. Why should they, when there is a description of that masterpiece in the tourist's guidebook.

But suddenly for a short moment there was a flash of light. The blue color on the ceiling started changing hues from blue to violet, from violet back to blue and then to green. Then the lights were gone. Once again the light was back. And gone. An back. And gone. He, a young man with black hair, tipped with red and streaked with golden started moving past his counterpart, who looked just like him, the only difference in their eyes. The one, who was interested in the tourist who continued turning on the light so boldly, had red eyes, the other one, who was staring in awe at the ceiling, had violet eyes. He stopped, as he saw the one, who turned on the lights.

There, near the box in a wheelchair sat a young girl, no older than him. Long blonde hair, so light it was almost white fell to her shoulders, casually twisting into braids and then twisting in her lap, beneath a box with coins. Hands felt up anther coin and dropped it unsurely into the box. A brunet was at her ear, looking up at the ceiling, when the lights flashed, and as they dimmed whispering into her ear, in a language that was no doubt Japanese. The same language that the black-haired youth learned through his experience with his counterpart.

Finally the blonde girl lifted her head, she was blind, yes he guessed that, from the way she had her head lowered, stuck in her own world, in a way a bit holding back. She smiled. Bandages covered her eyes. Scars, that possibly could never heal, tracing across both of her cheeks in a criss-cross way. She said something.

He didn't catch what she had said, but one name stuck to his ear… because it was a name, he often said himself, with hate, with pity, with anger, with repulsion, with desperation. His rival, the only one, who provided him challenge. And after everything was over, their ways parted.

_Seto… let's…_

He left to Tokyo. As obviously a billionaire like him had there much better chances at getting a perfect education. Sometimes they saw his younger brother courting another friend of his, all the way from America. A blonde cheerful girl, by the name of Hawkins Rebecca.

But this was the last place he expected to see him again. He could have seen him at a tournament, in a business centre, but not in a mausoleum, not with a blond. What shocked him, was the kindness in his eyes, directed at the silvery-haired blonde. They left before he even had the chance to call out to him. Greet him. But still, it was etched in his mind, how they walked past. The pale face of the handicapped girl leaning backwards, smiling slightly. How did Seto describe the mosaic, what did he ay about it, to make someone smile like that. As if they have been just redeemed by Gods themselves. Not even he could smile like that, even after the Gods granted him redemption and another chance at life, having being denied the last one. They said he deserved it… he was a willing sacrifice, who stepped up to the altar, and ripped his soul apart.

He ran out… he saw them faraway… he was still pushing the wheelchair, and she was eating some delicacies from a fine porcelain plate, searching with her hands for the invisible, yet wondrous food.

- - -

The second time he saw her was just as strange as the first time. It was summer, a year had passed and he was with his friends in Tokyo, well, not exactly in Tokyo, but nearby, at the sea. They were playing around, splashing, he had been practicing strategies until he saw them.

At first he thought it was a mirage, something he saw in the faraway heat waves. But then, he did see them. Seto was there. His face was just as stoic as usually, but sometimes it was the way he glanced at the petite female in the wheelchair, that made the black-haired youth gape, just watch in awe. Whatever happened to the overly pessimistic, negative, passionate Seto Kaiba.

A straw-hat with a feather plumage covered her head, a light, chiffon dress covered her, like waves, like bubbly waves that rise from the seas from which Venus rose. This time, he had to greet Seto. He had to know. What did Seto find? How did he… how did he get away from the only curse the old gods left him. The curse of loneliness, apathy and coldness. Was there a cure? What was it?

Besides, everyone else, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda noticed them.

Atem stood up and walked towards Seto Kaiba, who briefly raised his eyes from the white-haired female and nodded to him.

"Hello, Atem," said Seto. The female looked up, no… tilted her head at Seto. Lips, pale as the forget-me-note, opened:

"Seto-san, who is this? His voice is so cold… and empty…" endless blue eyes, which couldn't see a thing locked with his. Pity was written all over her face. Pity… that endless pity, that rained down on a person's heart.

He could briefly feel his lips mutter, _Hello, Seto. _He knew he was staring. He knew everyone was staring at him. Then the girl smiled. And took of her hat, instinctively moving her face towards the sunlight…

"The weather it's delightful today, Seto-kun… can we go and get ice-cream… vanilla ice-cream…" she smiled showing off a row of white teeth. The sunlight reflected from them and blinded him. Seto diverted his look from Yami, who just stared at the female's face. And curtly said, "Sure…"

They left…

- - -

_Lilith according to the myth was Adam's first wife, who was never exiled from Eden_.

- - -

"_Tell me, Yugi, what could I have missed, how come Seto can now smile, follow the whims of a blind girl, and not fret about it… what has he found that I couldn't…"_

"_I don't know Yami… honestly…"_

"_Hah, pharaoh, he couldn't have found anything, there is nothing in this world that can redeem us from our punishment for seeking out to the power of darkness, not even the angels themselves can lend us their light!"_

"_Bakura…"_

_- - -_

_Drowning in your dream…_

_Just believe it's there…_

_Waiting for you_

_Among You_

- - -

_Sitting at the warm light-pink sand, in the light of a dying red sun sat a lone woman. Long golden hair twisted and twined in the air, as she watched the emerald green and blue waves, which crashed in snowy white bubbles at the sea. She sighed, stood up, straightened the dark blue hat with a flower plumage and black veil, long dark blue velvet dress with black lace flowed with the wind. She raised her umbrella, opened and walked away. Where she sat, where left two blue sapphires, endless like the sea, endless in their color like her eyes._

'_What does it mean… gods, tell me, I want to find my light, I want to reach out to eternity like Seto did… why did he shed his past… I cleaned out my past, I was sorry for all I've done, I had suffered… he never did… so why?'_

'_Try to … find…'

* * *

_

**End Prologue**_**  
**_


	2. I: I killed the last angel on earth

_**2006/03/07 - **It didn't even last a year and I updated this story. A story, which will probably make you go all like: "Ooh, that is so bad... blah, why do you make characters all bad like that, all angsty", let me tell you something, this is life. Life is bright on the other side of the card, but in reality, there is so many things to break, until you actually start dreaming. As in answers to some reviews, there is no Minako, as in main cast. The main cast is: Rei, Usagi, Hotaru, Malik, Seto, Yami and Bakura. That's it. Others are only supporting cast. Not more and not less. I won't bring in some characters, just because you want to see them. I have a plan, and that's it. So, if you're wondering who's the person in the first chapter, do not be fooled by the mention of goddess Venus back there, look up into the main cast and think.

* * *

_

_Look on the other side of the card_

**Chapter 1**

_I killed the last angel on earth

* * *

_

They were always together, almost always. It seemed that nothing could tear their friendship apart. Well, nothing could. But then again, was that friendship? No… perhaps more of an understanding between two young men, who were broken, shallow, superficial, fake in and out. That summer was particularly boring for them. Why? Everyone was out of town Yugi and his friend was somewhere in Europe on a trip. They were stuck here in Domino city…

_Wake up…_

"Nevermore…"

_Walk around_

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

_Kick someone…_

"Get the fuck out of here, you whore!"

_Find someone…_

"Hey dude… you've got any of that snow left…"

"Yea… "

_Snort…_

"Fuck…"

_Run… sit… walk… be on top of the world… shout at the world that you don't care… hate and destroy!_

_Sleep…_

_Wake up…_

_Get out of the shit hole, they call their house…_

"I hate you!"

"I love you too, Kura!"

_Fight…_

_Run…_

_Crash…_

Violet eyes. Heavy, smoky, black eyeliner. Cat-eyes. Hair that fell onto the face in strands. Violet strands in the hair.

Silence…

She was perfect. A dark eyed goddess. All high and mighty on her horse. All perfect. And from that moment, he knew it… he had to have her… but who was she? She turned and walked away. The long black skirt swished against the pavement and heels clicked quietly.

"Bakura…"

There was something… something… a connection? What was it? When she looked at him? What was it, when she glanced into his eyes? What did he see? Did she see him?

Now… most parties were forgotten. He tried to find her. To hear the rustling of her skirt. To see her eyes. The infernal beauty from heavens. She was so perfect for him, too perfect for him, and he knew it. But he wanted her. He couldn't… he had no right… he almost stopped doing drugs… but he couldn't stop completely… and the irony of the situation… each time he was high, glancing out of his window… he saw her… somewhere far away. This time she had a red skirt and a velvet black shirt. Her long black hair was in two ponytails. She carefully walked down the street and disappeared.

_I can see… I can see even her footsteps, where she stepped. So not worth her… Damnit woman, get out of my head… you're just another pretty doll… another pretty shallow thing, that I shall break and throw away… I cannot love… get OUT OF MY HEAD_

_Save me?_

---

And the chance… it came…

It was another day… a day… when he and Malik were nor high, nor drunk, which was a pretty strange occasion. They had nothing to eat. And their apartment smelled of shit… literally… it was a place, where one could never live… they had no idea, how they survived in such a dirty place…

So… naturally, they would never eat something that was found home… no they would get out…

And then he saw her… in that shitty cafeteria… reading a book… something from Palahniuc's creations. 'Diary', perhaps. Yes… it was 'Diary' for sure. Her eyes moved in concentration over the lines, as she read.

So finally… he had his… he had his chance…

He sat down across from the dark-haired young woman. He forgot about Malik. He didn't care. It was him and her now. He couldn't wait. She could get anyone else. Loose sleeves revealed slim, smooth arms…

_Unlike mine…_

He glanced down nervously at his hands. They were covered in bandages. Cuts and gashes. Blue spots and needle marks. Heck… he was lost…

He drew out a cigarette from his pants and lit it.

Now she noticed him. And pointed at the non-smoking sign.

And he leaned forwards…

"I don't give a fuck about it…" the smoke fro his mouth floated towards her, thin lines of smoke moved around her face, aimed at her eyes and were inhaled into her nose. Her eyes were annoyed. Her eyes showed that she was frustrated. They showed that she interested…

Even through the anger annoyance, frustration, she was interested. This was his chance.

"Tell me… what do you think about this book?"

"It's great…"

"Well… if you like to read, I've got a lot more at home… how about tomorrow at this place… I'll bring you some…"

Yes…

He was an alcoholic

He was a drug-abuser

He loved whores and sex

He loved drinking and driving

He loved joyriding…

But… he still was a reader… he loved books… strange… evil… sadistic…

Oh god… he must have picked up, some of that reading nerdiness from his light side.

---

Oh it was strange. It was fast. It was fantastic. He chased her. He brought her books. He listened to the bands, she listened to. Fuck Death in June. Fuck M83. Fuck Haus Arafna. Rei listens to Malice Mizer, Sisters of Mercy.

Fuck all his buddies… fuck Malik… Rei is so pretty… and she's not a whore… she's a lovely girl, with endlessly sad eyes. She claims to be a demon of war. She claims to be blood-covered. But she is an angel. She is an angel. She has to be. Because, if she's a demon. What is he?

All the late-night calls. All the late-night chats. All the late-night walks.

He was stupid…

Because all of that was never true… he never loved her… she never loved him… nobody ever loved anyone. They were all lonely. Love was a constant. And all constants should be brought to zero. And something inside him… always screamed… 'Some constants should be left alone…' and it always hung itself…

Was it him?

Was it her reflection?

They still talked…They still were 'friends'. And he had no idea what he wanted. He kept telling himself, he wanted her body. Yes… he kept telling it himself. Everyone thought so. But he didn't. He teased her endlessly. She started smoking. He taunted. She was ambitious. He teased about the pointlessness of it all.

And then… on one sunny day…

---

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Yes?"

_Hi, Bakura. Congratulate me! I passed my exam…_

"Er… congratulations…but who are you…"

…

_Who am I? How nice Bakura, you idiot… I always knew you were a good listener… I guess abusing the last part of your brains with drugs really paid off… Rei! It's Rei! Who else!_

"And why should I give a damn!"

_Because you were still supposed to be my friend…_

"Friends don't call each other idiots…"

_You know what… I just told you this yesterday… you know what… I don't care… goodbye… auf niemmerwiedersehn… click…_

"Bitch!"

---

Oh yes… perhaps he forgot to mention, she was actually in the same school as he was. Same grade… a parallel class. He wanted to greet her the next day…excuse himself for his fucked up behavior… not that he was really sorry…

But she just walked past him… nose up in the air… not giving a damn, not giving him a second glance…and there was something else about her…

Something he didn't notice…

Maybe it was the arrival or the warm spring… maybe that's why she looked so alluring…

But… she wasn't that unearthly being in the summer when it was hot… she was perfectly on earth with both of her feet, and she was so much better than everyone around him.

"Hey, Bakura…" greeted Malik him as he walked up, "Is that Rei? Fuck she looks hot… now why the fuck didn't she wear such clothes before?"

Of course… it were the clothes, _maybe_… how come he never noticed that before… she never wore such clothes before, _it weren't the clothes, I knew it all along, she was finally broken, in reality_… That short skirt really brought out her thin, yet shapely legs. That tight shirt with a net top really brought out her breasts. Her hair was even different. Her makeup was different…

_Was that her? Yes, it was her, but she lost something inside of her. Back then she was an angel. Back then I loved her. And now I love her even more. Because you can't help, but love the one you broke. Because I couldn't help it. I saw her eyes. They were now so cold, so cruel. I was the one, who killed the last hope on earth._

In the summer she was a fallen angel…

And now… she really was a demon. She looked over at him. Violet eyes… sharp crisp lines of the black eyeliner… they narrowed and she waved… at Yami.

He was forgotten. He was just thrown away…how could she? How could she?

Of course. They were over. Long forgotten. Thrown away. They were over. They were just friends. And friends didn't exist. No… there was no such thing as friendship. There was no such thing as love. That's why it was like that. All their dreams were lied about. Everything was vain. There was nothing…

All constants should be brought to 0. He wanted to kill his brain to shit… so that the thoughts could be stopped. It lasted long... it lasted so long until she actually said 'hi' to him again. Oh right… one day… an SMS came. An SMS with words… _I'm sorry, I'm so goddamn sorry, I never understood… because I'm an idiot._

What was it? A truce? A love truce? He didn't get it… then he messaged her… he was drunk, he had nothing to loose. Absolutely nothing… he asked if he could come over…remember some of the good old past… and she said yes…

He came over. He kissed her from the moment he saw her. Her hair, her eyes, her eyebrows, her looks, her pretty eyes, her lovely body, her lovely clothes: everything was nothing to him. Because he wanted to feel her body against his once more. And more and more, and more, and more. He wanted her…

And he got her. He got her. He asked her, throughout the summer, whether she was dating someone. And each time she said, no. He suspected that she was lying. Because, such as her could get anyone. Such as her, could get any person. Any person she wanted. Because she changed. Maybe once she had a heart and a soul. But now, first came her mind. He knew that she could be lying. But those sultry eyes told one, that only he was right, that she only told truth. That she didn't lie. No one could lie to Bakura. But he knew, that he could never get to her mind… she was so complex, back then, he thought he knew her, back then he though she was as easy as a book. Open it… read it… you know…

But now he knew, that she was like a post-modern book. One could open, read it and get something out of it. The next one would understand it differently. And so on, and so on. He knew, he was just someone who was trying to comprehend the author's words. But he never would get close enough to make something of it. He knew it. And it angered him. Most people were simple. She was no longer simple. Heck, she played now the popular girl. No longer was she an outcast. No, now, with all her weird tastes, she was practically the most wanted all around.

Perfect

Untouchable.

The new Christ.

Everyone wanted to hear her speak. Everyone wanted to make friends with her. Everyone knew who she was. The new teenage Christ.

And no one would ever grasp the fact what she truly was.

---

"Tell me, why are we still seeing each other?"

"Seeing each other, I don't get it. I don't remember, actually seeing you," she said over from her place, on his couch, long naked legs bathed in the colors of the blood red sun.

"No, I meant, why are we still seeing each other like that?"

There was a small moment silence. A short moment. When he watched the birds outside, and wanted to hear something nice. Something that would tell him that she was nice, kind, loving, caring. He wanted to believe in the world. Hope, he lost it. He wished she could bring it back.

"I don't know," finally she said, "probably, just because I have my needs, you have your needs, we're compatible in this manner, and you satisfy me…" a perfect lie. He knew, he didn't satisfy her. She satisfied him, but she was not satisfied herself. Because he couldn't go on, after their sessions. She still could, but she didn't say anything. She just, turned and walked out. He would watch her walking away from his place, those long legs, walking and walking, in grey high-heels and loose stockings gathered at her ankles.

There was silence and she moved close to him. He tensed. But she was just throwing out the cigarette. It landed next to the used condom. He watched the two items. Finally, he threw out his cigarette and turned around and kissed her once more.

_So what… she should never know… she'll laugh me out now… back then I loved her for being different, but now she's just like those girls… laughing, giggling and taunting…_

Yes… Rei was so different now; she would now actually hang around with the most popular girls of her class. Yes, she still was friends with a few of her old friends… like that tall girl she sat with. But now… she actually was seen most often, clicking away in her heels, gesticulating in a flirty way, smiling at all the males around her, with those girls. Oh it was a strange vision.

He could see a girl in an R'n'B style being friends with a girl of a sporty style and a girl of a cute girlish, so pop, style. But, last year, they never hung out, not that they despised Rei, last year… they hardly hang around the girl with long dresses, a romantic view. Last year, he saw Rei socializing with some nerdy looking kids, talking about books and all. Rock bands and all.

Now… she was the fourth, unofficial queen of popularity. Everyone wanted a piece of her. No one minded her industrial and cyber clothes, no one minded her tendencies in musical style. She lost the allure of an angel.

_Why_

_Was I the reason for her fall, back then she was above them all_

_Now she smiles at them from the same mountain_

_But she cannot walk down from the mountain to me, there are too many people around her…_

_Now she doesn't talk to me at school…_

_Now she talks to me only when we are going to mine or her place._

_Now I wish I could actually come up to her and talk like all the other people…_

There was nothing he could do. Even though, she was now closer than before. Crowds, crowds of people separated them. At school she was with one group of friends. Another group of friends went with her home. Another group of friends was for her to hang around with. Oh yes, she never knew it. But he was literally her stalker. And he knew what he had done. He knew that he was the guilty one.

_I'm sick of myself, kiddies._

Yes, so sick, he wanted to kill himself. But he was weak. Why was he weak? Because he just was.

He saw her out of the house. With those girls and boys. Each of them chose their own poison. He even saw her with that one guy, whom he despised the most. Because, he remembered him… yes they didn't know each other, but he remembered him…

_Noone says:  
So, what are you doing?_

_And the devil watches over in a black dress says:  
Oh, just drooling over a guy, who has the most awesome style, I wish I had enough guts, to meet up with him and get to know him…_

_Noone says:  
Care to show (at this point, I remember, I was seething, that she could be so openly admiring someone, just for his looks)_

_And the devil watches over in a black dress says:  
Sure… (there was some address here, I don't remember quite which, but it doesn't matter)_

_Noone says:  
So what about him? Nothing special…_

_And the devil watches over in a black dress says:  
Me, if you looked like that, I would so want you each second_

_Noone says:  
Then, why don't you go and date him_

_And the devil watches over in a black dress says:  
No, no, no… you misunderstood… I love you, I just pointed out what looks I like by a person_

_Noone says:  
So you would choose looks over attitude and character?_

_And the devil watches over in a black dress says:  
Noooo… geee… whatever brought that to your mind?_

_Perhaps, it was the wrong thing back then to persuade her like that. Yes, she probably was very sorry, that she compared her boyfriend to a person she didn't know. To a person that looked just like anyone else from her scene. _

But now, he hated him. They weren't dating. Otherwise they were probably all over each other. But, he could not help it, but feel jealous. They walked around, got drunk together. Laughed, joked, and made sultry comments about each other. He suspected that one day they would get together at least as lovers.

And he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Because, that company, because those friends made her just as bad as him…

---

As they lied on his couch. Breathless. No, he lay on his couch breathless. She was just resting. Calm and placid as the sea. He said:

"You know what? I heard the other day most hilarious rumor ever about you."

She looked up at him, those emotionless eyes stung him, straight in the heart, he was an idiot for ever telling her not to love him, not to love anyone. She listened…

"What would that rumor be?"

"That you used drugs. Hard, synthetic drugs."

"Well, not only those, I use also…" but he didn't listen what drugs else she used. He just stared. Silently at her. He hoped that his face showed nothing. Because guilt was the last thing he wanted her to see.

_She is just as bad as me, and no one can ever redeem me for my guilt, I am the one who broke her last will… because back then, I knew that something was off, something told me that she was splitting apart, something in here eyes told me not to shatter her, because that last push would be the one that killed her…_

_I killed her…_

_I shall never redeem myself…_

_I'm a murderer, because I'm the one, who broke the last angel…_

_I don't want you to go, my lovely angel, just stay here, I want to fix you, but you'll never let me even up so close as you'll let anyone else…_

_You've shielded yourself from me, and now I see only a shallow, superficial, fake in and out another broken girl._

_What is that, which can save us?

* * *

_

**End Chapter 1**

_To be continued..._


	3. II: Our destiny will never be the same

_**10/10/2008 – **I am amazed with myself. Two valuable updates in one day. And this second one is just as long as the other one… I am quite proud of this one… this chapter will focus on Malik, Hotaru and Rei. The plot continues to twist… enjoy…_

Thank to all who reviewed… I will try to fulfill your hopes of this story being enjoyable.

* * *

L o o k o n t h e o t h e r s i d e o f t h e c a r d

**Chapter 2**

**Our destiny will never be the same**

* * *

_"Desperation is the raw material of drastic change.  
Only those who can leave behind everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape."_

_William S. Burroughs_

* * *

I was drifting away, but then I woke up… for some reason I was very afraid. For some reason… I imagined, that it was not worth it, to travel so far… back home, that it would be better to die here, in this foreign place half-way between Egypt and Domino. I was freaked out for no reason. We have decided to stay in Arzamas. Finally we arrived at some house with a column. The house was white, but for some reason it seemed very sad to me. And I was getting the chills again. There was a hallway; a sleeping man with a black spot on his cheek – that spot was for me very terrifying – he was the one, who showed us our room. The room was gloomy as well. As I entered it, I was shaking with something.

A pure simple white room. As I remember the most agonizing thing in the room, was the fact that it was square. There was one window with a red curtain. I grabbed a pillow and went laid down on the sofa. When I woke up the room was empty and Rishid had gone off somewhere. Why did we come here? From what am I running?

_I am running away from something terrible, and I can't leave._

I went out into the hall and thought about leaving this place, but most of all to leave that which haunted me. But it went out after me and darkened everything. With each second my fear grew.

"This is stupid," I told myself, "Why am I brooding, what is it that plagues me?"

"_I plague you," answered the voice of death, "I am here."_

As I was lying down, I suddenly jumped from fright. And then the misery came again, and more misery. The same misery that is before throwing up, only spiritual. It was terrifying. Sometimes I think that I am afraid of death, but then I would remember about life, and I realize that I am more scared of my life, which was withering away. Somehow life and death blended together, something was trying to pull apart my soul and couldn't. Finally I went once more to check on my sleeping family, Isis and Rishid; I wanted to try after that to fall asleep once more. But the terror still followed me – red, white, square, golden, seven… death… darkness…

Pulling apart, tearing out but not managing to do it. Painfully, agonizingly, so cruelly, not even one drop of kindness. I only felt straight, calm anger at myself, and at the thing which made me. The sleep brought me closer to my despair, as I drifted into the land of nightmares...

Until...

"_Why do you hate me, yet why do you call me?"_ asked a small voice, and I jumped. This time it was more real than the last few times.

I turned around and I finally spotted the culprit. She was standing in the darkest corner of the room, brandishing a terrifying sickle, on a staff which was taller than her. Her black hair fell to her chin and glowing violet eyes stared straight into my soul. Violet eyes, the same color as my eyes were. She was standing awfully close to Isis and looked so much like Death personified, that I was opted to jump and protect my dear sister from her.

But as she stepped away from there and closer to me, I found myself unable to move. I willed my hands to reach under the pillow to grab the Sennen Rod, but I was unable to move even one muscle of my body. I found myself cursing.

"_Don't worry. I will not hurt you, even though the aura around you compels me to do so. You yearn for Death. May I ask why?" _she spoke once more sitting down on the edge of my bed. Her violet searching mine for answers: answers which I didn't know.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. She frowned. Obviously the answer didn't please her. It was something that she didn't expect. She sighed and leaned back onto her arms, setting the scythe she had against the wall before doing so.

"_Sometime I don't understand you mortals. You yearn for life as much as you yearn for death. I don't understand you. You are obviously blessed by gods…yet you want to die, to end your suffering, what is it that makes you so sad? Why do you yearn for eternity?" _she muttered, as she stared out of the window at the stars and clouds in the dark sky.

"Blessed, yeah right…" I could hear myself reply in a desolate voice. Stuck on the face of the Earth, without any chance to redeem myself against what I did to Yugi, the pharaoh, their friends, my family. I was the one, who killed my own father. The ultimate sin… jealousy… wrath… pride…

I hate myself.

She glanced at me, smiling ruefully; it was as if she hated herself too.

"_I guess we are on the same side of the river, young one… I hate myself too… I committed the ultimate sin of not being there for our Star of Hope. Now she is hopelessly lost to us. The others… some have lost their purpose and powers and blessings from our ancestors, while others like me continue our meaningless existence, without anything to hold on to…" _she trailed off and cast a solemn glance at her weapon. My gaze followed hers… and I found myself wondering about her purpose in this world. Who exactly was she…

"_My name is Hotaru. I am the messenger of death, Malik Ishtar. Pleased to make acquaintances with you,"_ she said giggling. I suspected it before, but now I was sure of it, she could read my mind. Then I could just sit here in silence and she would still be able to understand me…

Finally… somebody who can understand me, without having to struggle to find the right words and right phrases… without misunderstandings… without miscommunication… could she… perhaps help me…

"_I doubt it, you know… if I can't help myself, how can I save anybody else?" _she said looking down in shame. I stared at her confused… it was nothing to be ashamed off; no one was obliged to save anyone else, especially a messenger of death.

"_No… it is my purpose you know… I was once a Sailor Senshi," _she spoke gazing at me. I gasped. So that is why she seemed so familiar. I dug into the recesses of my memory, trying to find the bits of information I saw during my days with the Rarehunters, as I worried about the mysterious warriors protecting Japan. Sailor… Mars… no… that one had long hair… Sailor Pluto… no, that one had another weapon. I was broken out of my musings, as she giggled…

"_Sailor Saturn was my name back then… before Sailor Moon… disappeared…"_

"How did she disappear?" I asked. If my memory served me right Sailor Moon was the klutz, yet she was also the selfless leader of the team, who finished off the monsters all the time.

"_It was in the final battle, if my memories serve me right, around that time Namonaki Pharaoh was taking a trip to his Memory. While you were down there, Earth was under an attack. It didn't last long. It was over by the time you came out and we had saved the earth, but… the Princess didn't come back with us, she just disappeared after throwing herself into the cauldron… Selene said… that she was in her own personal hell…" _

At this point the eyes of my companion started brimming with tears and she looked close to a breakdown. She bit down a sob and breathed deeply in, trying to calm herself. Now I felt myself free again, I could move. Out of a selfish impulse I reached out and hugged the sad messenger. She gasped and whipped her head around to stare me in the eyes.

I paused for a moment choosing the right words, "We are all in our personal hell… maybe… maybe it was destiny that we met… you are in your own personal hell, she is in her personal hell and so am I, the pharaoh, the tomb robber… the priest… maybe… we won't have to be alone anymore, in our suffering," I stumbled upon my own words as I tried to comfort her. Strange that I never tried to comfort the others, or even myself: maybe it was because we all shared one cruel fate, but this girl had another cruel decree of destiny upon her… and it was easier to comfort her in her fears and memories, than facing our own…

"_Yes, I came to comfort you, it is easier to deal with someone else's pain than your own… and strangely… I am glad that I met you, Malik Ishtar… I am afraid I must take my leave now…" _she smiled apologetically.

"No, don't go…" these words left my mouth faster than I could stop myself, but she shook her head and took her weapon, breaking free of my embrace.

"_Do not fret, we will meet again, Malik Ishtar… you company was soothing…"_

With that dark shadows covered up her form, as her form was blown apart by an unseen wind and she disappeared.

I stared long and hard at the place upon which she had stood and finally I lied back.

For the first time in a very long time, I could sleep peacefully.

'_We will meet again, Hotaru, Sailor Saturn… I promise you that… '_

And I could care less if she was the messenger of death. It didn't matter.

- - -

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

It was ironic. The song, which was playing in the credits to this movie, was so close to her soul that it almost broke her apart. Rei Hino sighed, as she gathered her clothes. She had no idea, why she came to this Senshi reunion: the only thing achieved of it was the memories of Usagi-chan resurfacing. It was sad really, how some could move on: Minako-chan became the star she always wanted to be; Michiru-san and Haruka-san were still successful and popular as a violinist and a racer; Setsuna-san became a fashion designer and Makoto-chan opened her own restaurant in Tokyo, Ami-chan had successfully applied for a scholarship in some prestigious university in Germany and would be soon leaving to study medicine, just as she always wanted. They were all moving on. Hotaru never showed up. And Usagi was still nowhere to be found.

Rei hated them. They were moving on, living: they dared to be happy. How could they betray the memory of Usagi? Why couldn't they see, that everything was pointless without her to smile with them?

They betrayed her…

She was the only one, who remembered their blonde pigtailed friend.

She cursed silently as Minako waved over to her and motioned to the other group, as if to say they were leaving and going to the next place they planned on visiting.

Sure enough… they went on to Makoto's restaurant. The girl was barely older than 18, but all her talent really paid off and she was now famous. Just like Minako. Just like Haruka. Just like Michiru. Just like Setsuna. As they were seated cooks brought out many delicious cuisines, courtesy of Makoto-chan's wonderful recipes. For a moment Rei found herself back in the days of her youth, when Usagi-chan was still with them.

She grinned and exclaimed: "Wow, Mako-chan, this looks really delicious, although if you had been the one to cook it, I would bet it would be even better," Makoto blushed at her compliment and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she giggled.

This very motion was so much Usagi, that Rei almost turned to left (Usagi usually sat there), to scold Usagi for pigging out. But there was no one there: no one to argue with, no one to fight with, and no one to laugh with. She didn't let the solemn expression, which crawled upon her face be shown to the others. She turned back to them and silently placed food to her own plate. Yet from the corner of her eyes she could see Usagi, laughing mirthfully, pigging out, and eating everything in sight.

She let out a quiet sigh.

There were Haruka and Michiru, who were excitedly explaining about their latest tour. Everyone else congratulated them. These two were the first two, whom she hated. They were the ones most loyal to their cause. Even though they weren't as close as the Senshi of the Four Guardians were to Usagi, but they cared for their princess as a mother and father did.

So she wondered, how could the mother and father sit here, be so joyful as their child was dead? Gone. For all eternity. She bit down another curse. At the moment she wanted to whip out her Flame Sniper and roast these traitors. But she couldn't. She didn't even have her own powers anymore. And they had…

_Why? Why? They forgot all about her…_

Setsuna was the next one, whom she tried to kill with her glare. The woman moved on… she forgot about Chibi-Usa for whom she cared, as a mother would. She forgot about their own savior, she left the post and lived here… _Why? Why didn't she suffer? She should! How can she live without Usagi-chan? _She was a traitor as well. And she was the one most loyal to the Moon once, but now Rei understood. They were all just traitors… someone who didn't care for Usagi-chan ever… they never cared for the blonde ray of sunshine… it was all a façade.

_How can she dare to leave the post of loneliness and enjoy her life here… if Usagi-chan died all alone, then she should suffer the same…_

Next was Ami-chan. Once again Rei bit back the despair that almost broke free. If she had less self-control… she would have jumped up and shouted at them, cried… Cried for them to repent, remember and to go suffer for their betrayal. But she held it back…Ami-chan forgot about her first friend. Usagi-chan was the first friend the four of them ever had. She was the one, who came to them and opened up the dark cage, in which they were confiner for so long. Ami-chan fulfilled her dream. How could she? Usagi's dream was never fulfilled: she never married Mamoru.

_And she was the one, who was always teased and bullied, before Usagi reached out to her..._

Her mind drifted off to the one, who declined the invitation to this meeting. Mamoru… if she would ever see him, she would squeeze the life out of him… He was married! Happily. He had a small daughter, whom he had the gal to name Usagi, Chibi-Usa. He betrayed Usagi the worst of them all. But at least he had grace not to show his slimy face here. If he would have been here, Rei was sure that she wouldn't hold back and would beat him into unconsciousness.

_He didn't have anybody, until Usagi started loving him... he forgot about the times she sacrificed herself for him, the times she cried over him...  
_

Makoto-chan… another traitor… another traitor, who forgot about the one, whose dreams never came true… another traitor, who didn't feel the guilt of failure… another traitor, who crossed Usagi out of her heart. The girl was also dating some guy and engaged. They were to be married next month. Rei was invited… she wouldn't come… this was it… she decided… she would give them a piece of her mind…

_How could she forget a girl, who was like a younger sister for her... how can she... cook the same tasty delights, without Usagi to try them?_

Minako-chan… the one, who decided they needed a little reunion. The girl, who acted so much like Usagi. Oh, Rei knew all about her. She was sure of it. The blonde was just trying to fill the spot that would never be filled. She was trying to replace Usagi in their hearts, to be showered with the same affection as Usagi was. But Rei was not as stupid as the others. Rei was not a traitor. She would not succumb to the vile manipulations of the love child. Aphrodite… the slut of the gods…

_How can she try to take her place in our hearts, how can the foolish warrior of Venus forget the one, who was like her twin, not in only appearances..._

_Come on, gather yourself together, you will be strong for Usagi-chan's sake. This will be all to honor her memory!_

With this small pep-talk she finally stood up and glared at the startled Senshi.

"Traitors… the lot of you!" she shouted, her glare meeting defiantly their surprised faces. She wouldn't shut up. She would open their eyes to the truth. She would spill the tears of guilt upon them. They had no right to be blessed by the gods.

"How dare you…" she sobbed, tears filling her eyes, as Minako looked at her in worry. The blonde reached out to try to placate the raven-haired woman. But Rei would have none on that. That filthy traitor would not touch her, lest she spread her disease upon her. The only friend Usagi-chan had.

"Don't touch me! I despise you. I hate you!"

There was silence.

And a timid voice asked, Ami-chan, "Why?"

Ami-chan, darling, Rei smiled mirthfully, she couldn't even remember Usagi-chan. And she was supposed to be smartest one. She probably still hoped that the fiery priestess was her friend. But Rei hated them all.

"Because you all forgot her… How dare you smile? How dare you live?" here Rei broke into hysterics, "How dare you fulfill your dreams, with the knowledge that she is somewhere there, suffering, alone and her dreams forever shattered?!" her rant ended in screams. As she slid down tears flowing down her face, her sobs filled the silence which hung ominously above the table that had been surrounded by friendly chatter before.

Haruka and Michiru looked away in shame and Setsuna looked down. Makoto and Ami looked shocked beyond the normality and Minako had the gall to look sympathetic.

_She was __**trying to be USAGI!**_

"Don't you dare," whispered Rei hatefully, as her malicious gaze fell upon Minako, "… don't you dare act like Usagi,** you will never be her**!" she shouted at the surprised girl. Minako looked shocked and then she started crying.

Rei smirked smugly. Finally… they were feeling the pain they should have been feeling.

But Makoto stood up to defend the crying blonde:

"Rei, I think you are crossing the border, we are all sad about Usagi-chan's disappearance, but you are acting as if all that we should do: is sit and weep at her grave!" she growled in warning.

Now Rei started laughing.

"So you think you have the right to be happy without her?" she said quieting her laugh, and then whispered, "Did she really mean that little to you?"

It was Michiru, who answered.

"No, she was more important to all of us than anyone else… but… we have to move on," she concluded solemnly. Were those tears in those sea-blue eyes? Rei studied the face of the ocean Senshi critically and then bit back:

"No… we have no right to move on! We should find her! We should rescue her! We should resurrect her, even if it costs our lives!"

_"And I am sure Usagi would like that! I am sure that Usagi would like us to die from grief! She would have wanted us to live happily!"_

Everyone stared in shock at the one who exclaimed the last tirade. It was the quiet Senshi of Mercury. She was breathing deeply and was flushed from anger. Her words were filled with anger and poison. She stared at Rei, as if waiting for the priestess to argue.

But Rei had enough.

_Enough._

She didn't want to spend even one moment anymore with these traitors. She would leave. She hated them. She despised them. She knew they were trying to get her to betray Usagi, just like they had.

As she stood up and left in silence, only Setsuna said something, which made her falter for a second, before storming out of the restaurant…

"But Rei, it isn't us, who betrayed her, and it isn't us, whom you hate. It is you, who betrayed Usagi-chan and it is you yourself, whom you hate…"

With that Rei ran out her tears freely flowing down her face.

_And most of all, I hate myself…_

_Usagi…_

_Where are you… I need you…_

_I am sorry, for everything I have ever said._

_I am sorry for doubting you…_

_I know they miss you…_

_And I know I miss you…_

_I can't live anymore…_

_I need you…_

_Come back…_

_Please…_

_Please…_

_Don't leave me here all alone…_

She ran and ran… through the crowded streets of Tokyo not minding the people, who saw her eyeliner running. Let them see her despair. Let them despise her. She deserved it. She was the only one…

The only one, who didn't understand, what Usagi always wanted. She wanted them to be happy…

But couldn't Usagi understand that she wanted her to be happy? And without her alive, she couldn't be happy…

_Because you are my very best friend…_

She never noticed Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba strolling in the Juuban Park, talking with a girl with long blonde hair that resided in a wheelchair. She never noticed them. Even though the unseeing eyes of the girl followed her, as the girl's lips formed her name and her hand reached out to Rei Hino.

She never noticed them…

Rei ran and ran. Until she ran into one person she never expected to see. Bakura. He looked startled, as he took in her state. Her mental and physical disarray. The black color of her tears that were mixed with mascara. The empty, hollow, hurt look in her eyes. The desperate sobs. And then he hugged her, and Rei continued to sob, letting it all out, to the one to whom she swore never to show her despair:

"I hate myself… I hate myself, Baku-chan… I was the one, who betrayed her memory… I was the one, who didn't live and move on, I was the one who didn't try to fulfill my dreams… I betrayed Usagi," she could feel his breath on her neck, as he tried to comfort her the best he could, she could feel him wiping the smudges of her tears away, ever so silent. And it was only after she said the conclusion of her hysterical thoughts…

"I want to die, Baku-chan…" she cried – he pulled her closer, as if his closeness could ease the pain, that would never be gone.

"I want to die, Baku-chan…" she sobbed – and he petted her hair and whispered soothing nothings into her hear.

"I want to die, Baku-chan…" she whispered and fainted into his arms. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her claim upon her, were his eyes that were filled with the same despair and grief she had. The same sorrow.

_I don't want to be alone anymore…_

_Usagi-chan…_

- - -

"Rei Hino…" said the girl. And Seto looked at her. She knew his classmate? How? When he found her, she said she had no relatives or friends in Domino.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Rei Hino…" repeated the blonde girl, whom he called Bunny.

"Why? Do you know her?" he asked.

She shook her head and giggled. Seto shook his head.

"But why did you say that name?"

"I don't know…"

- - -

_Sitting at the warm light-pink sand, in the light of a dying red sun sat a lone woman. Long golden hair twisted and twined in the air, as she watched the emerald green and blue waves, which crashed in snowy white bubbles at the sea. She was here once more. Wearing the same thing, she always wore. The dark blue hat with a flower plumage and black veil, long dark blue velvet dress with black lace that flowed with the wind. She raised her umbrella, opened and walked closer to the sea. With each step she took the water rose and rose. Finally the only thing left of her was the umbrella that floated upon the salty waters. And then, as if by magic, the woman was lifted from the sea, cradled lovingly by the waves and brought back to the shore. She looked scornfully upon the sea and wailed… cried…beating her fists into the warm sand as she kneeled…_

'_Why am I still here? Why do I continue to stay here?' her fist was starting to bleed from the small sharp stones in the sand, 'Why do I remember them in my dreams, yet why don't I remember this when I am awake? Why can't I join them!? Why… why do you punish me' her despair got to her and now she could only whisper, 'have I not been the savior you wanted me to be… have I not helped Seto come out of his shell of loneliness, yet why must I continue this meaningless existence… let me die… or let me go of this prison…'_

'_There… is… no… prison……… princess'_

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_**10/10/2008 – **__So how was it? Good, bad, great, inspiring, awful? I tried my best to show the grief and despair of all characters that are intertwined in this crazy story I made… do not fret… everything will turn out fine… in the end… maybe… but… I may just kill someone off… … … maybe not… I am not that cruel, am I now?_

**_Please review._**


	4. III: Museum Full of Ash

_**05/08/2008 – **__I am a good girl, writing so much and actually trying to finish up my stories … though I am a bad girl for starting the new fic (redemption). But oh well. It is fun._

Thank to all who reviewed… I will try to fulfill your hopes of this story being enjoyable.

* * *

L o o k o n t h e o t h e r s i d e o f t h e c a r d

**Chapter 3**

**Museum Full of Ash

* * *

**

_I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now._

_~Sophia Loren

* * *

_

It has been a year and a half since this frail pale girl had appeared in his garden. The first time he saw her, he knew then that she was not supposed to be real, just a myth. In his backyard lay the brave, selfless leader of Sailor Senshi. Oh, he knew all about them, his little brother was their biggest fan in the whole universe probably. And he always kept up with the news and stories that circulated Tokyo. It had been a battle back then, he heard. All of the other Senshi disappeared first and then he had no memory of events for some days. All that the world knew was that when they woke up a few hours had disappeared.

The governments all around the world talked about the mysterious incident, and only Japan's government unofficially speculated that it was another Senshi issue. Even though the world government did not accept the existence of Sailor Senshi, the Japanese government accepted them whole-heartedly. In fact, he was sure, that should the Senshi ever meet with the governing body, they would be thanked.

Eventually, Mokuba pulled him into the hype as well, and that is why he actually started following the Senshi stories. Each time before there was some sort of time gap, during which the humanity remembered nothing, there were cases of mysterious deaths, disappearances. And when the leader of the Sailor Senshi appeared in his backyard, heavily wounded, Seto had no other choice, but to heal her. Mokuba had been off to manage the opening of a new Kaiba land in the USA and had not been present, and Seto was thankful for that. He doubted that he could control his hyperactive brother, should he have found out that their mysterious guest was actually Sailor Moon herself.

He was out in the backyard, drinking tea and managing the stocks while leisurely lounging in a chair, when a flash of light blinded him, there was a sound of the earth shattering and as the light died down, in the middle of his yard, in a crater, lay Sailor Moon. Her Sailor Senshi fuku was torn in many places and from the looks of her left arm, it was broken. It would be needless to say that Seto was shocked.

He never really believed the magical powers of the Senshi, thinking that there were some white lies added to the stories, overestimating them. They could have been that mutants or something along those lines. But there in front of him lay Sailor Moon, long white wings on her back, a silver crystal blinking dimly as it hovered in front of her chest. And then she sat up and looked at him with dim blue eyes and reached out to him.

And then her outfit changing into swirling ribbons and she was dressed in a school uniform. And the Kaiba Corp. CEO had no other choice but to pick the broken girl up and heal her back to health. When she had woken up, she had no memories what-so-ever; she only knew her name, Serenity. She didn't remember where she lived, she didn't remember her family, friends, nor did she remember that she was Sailor Moon. And she was blind. Seto had a hunch that her blindness was not physical, as his private doctors did later affirm; it was a deep psychological trauma that caused her to refuse sight.

He tried to search for her identity but nothing. He looked up even her school uniform, but no teachers knew her and thus he started to take care of Serenity. And he would never admit it himself, but he grew attached to her. It was as if another addition to his family came to balance them out. The cold and detached CEO of a multi-billion company, the hyperactive and somewhat snotty younger brother and soft-spoken ray of sunshine younger sister: a bit dysfunctional but nonetheless warm family.

She had her own nightmares, when she was asleep and was whispering frantically the names of the Sailor Senshi, several times had he woken her up, but she remembered nothing and only cried. And he had to comfort her. Of course having a blind person in his household was pretty hard. There were few people he trusted, and even less people in whose care he could leave her.

Once there was already an incident with a jealous maid. After all, it was widely known, that Seto Kaiba was **the **bachelor extraordinaire and that girl, who had no blood connection to him, who had his attention, caused many jealous fits from his fans. And one of his fans was a maid, who actually tried to poison her. It was by sheer luck, that Serenity did not die that time. She had not finished her meal completely, and the next day she was very sick. The doctors said that it was poisoning by household chemicals that had been ingested. But there were cameras all over the house and after a short investigation the culprit had been found, fired and a complaint to the justice system filed against her.

After that time Seto tried to take Serenity with him all the time, or left her in Mokuba's care. And now there was a problem, a problem because of which, he was standing in front of his nemesis's house. Yugi and Atem Mutou. They never really understood why he came to terms with their separation so quickly. But he was not about to tell them, that it was because of a certain blonde living in his household, who was actually also Sailor Moon.

There was an important meeting he had to attend and Serenity had fallen down with sickness. Mokuba was somewhere in the Atlantic, traveling with his class on a ship to America. A school trip sponsored by Kaiba Corp. There was no one to trust Serenity with. His most trusted workers were away on business trips as well, and Seto was not about to leave his precious new family member in the hands of incompetent and jealous fools. He thought hard and long before coming to this decision, and brainstormed even more after it had come to him. And now he was still in front of this cursed house, about to ask help from his rival.

He rang the bell, as it was long past opening hours and listened carefully. He was slightly hoping that maybe no one was at home, and he would have to leave and ask somebody else, but he pushed those nagging thoughts down. Rival or not, Atemu or Yugi were the only ones he could trust. They would not try to hurt Serenity.

It was Atemu that opened the door and from the look on his face, the duelist was just as surprised to find his sworn rival in front of his door, as Seto was surprised by his own actions.

"Atem…" the taller brunette acknowledged his rival.

"What is it, Seto, I am not in the mood to duel you today," replied Atem groggily.

"I am not here to duel you, I have come asking for a favor…" spoke Seto through gritted teeth. He, Seto Kaiba, came to ask a favor from Atem Mutou. He felt like banging his head against the concrete. Atem's eyebrows rose up in surprise as the youth stared at him in disbelief.

"You?! Coming here!? To ask from me a favor?" he exclaimed in surprise and Seto had an urge to groan from frustration. This was not something he was very good at. Seto Kaiba never asked for favors!

"My charge is sick at the moment, and nor Mokuba nor I can watch after her. Mokuba is away, and I am obliged to leave tomorrow. There is no one, whom I can trust her with," spoke the stoic one calmly. Seto was trying his best to subdue the wish to start a fight with Atem right now and right here.

"Your employees?" asked Atem.

"Have already once tried to poison her," replied Seto.

Atem nodded as he looked at him.

'_Please say yes, and stop asking me stupid questions' _

"Fine. I will do it. When are you leaving?" he asked.

'_Yes!'_

"Tomorrow morning, please be at my house at that time. The servants will be notified of your arrival and will prepare a room for you near Serenity's."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes."

"It suits her…"

"I think so too…"

If there was one person on whom he could count besides his own little brother, then it was his rival, Atem Mutou. And Seto didn't regret coming here anymore.

* * *

_Day One_

Just as promised Atem came to Seto's house in the morning. After handing the instructions and emergency telephones Seto flew off in his jet and Atem was left to his own devices. And right now, he wanted to find that elusive female, who seemed to drag out of Seto feelings that only his brother could. He walked back inside the mansion, Seto humbly called home, and made his way down the halls to Serenity's room.

The room was dark, the window blinds were pulled shut, and only the soft light of a bra illuminated the room. On the bed was lying Serenity. Her eyes closed, perspiration covering her skin and in the soft light she seemed to flow. The pharaoh walked to her bed and sat down on the edge examining his charge for the next few days. She was very frail and the pallid complexion only added to the feel of a small china doll. Suddenly the girl gasped and sat up. She looked around, meaning, she turned her head around, blinking rapidly, her unseeing blue eyes were searching blindly for something.

"Who is this?" she asked distraught.

"I am Atem. Did Seto tell you, I would be watching after you this week, while he was away?" asked Atem gently, taking her hand, to calm the girl down.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Atem," she spoke.

"Nice to meet you too, Serenity, you better sleep some more, you must be tired," replied Atem softly smiling, even though he knew she wouldn't see the smile. She nodded smiling back at him; he had to admit she had a terrific sense of direction even if she was blind. Her blind eyes looked straight at him as she smiled and lie back down.

"If anything, call me, I will be in the next room," he said, catching the barely said _'okay' _as she slid back down under the covers and turned to the side.

She slept through the whole day.

* * *

_Day two_

Serenity was feeling better the next day, and had requested that Atem would take her out. And Atem complied. There was no way that he could refuse this harmless and helpless girl. And so they were outside in the garden.

"What is this flower?" she asked. At the moment Atem was describing the various flowers that grew in the gardens. In her hands was a daisy. A symbol of innocence.

"It is a daisy," replied Atem. Serenity touched the petals gently, her hands trying to memorize the feel and structure of the flower.

"What color?"

"The petals are white and in the middle it is yellow," replied Atem, taking her hands into his, and moving them over the petals and the floret, as he described the colors. The girl knew colors; apparently she hadn't been blind always. When he asked her to describe some colors, she told him, the grass was green, the sea was blue, the sun was yellow and the blood was red.

Leaning down Serenity picked up another flower; she smelled its sweet scent and sighed in content. It was a red rose.

"What is this?"

"It is a rose. And it is red."

"A red rose…" muttered Serenity as she dropped her hands, the rose fluttered down to the ground, Serenity was staring somewhere far away.

"Serenity?" asked Atem, as he grew concerned for the sudden lack of emotion on the blonde's face. There was no reply.

"Those deep blue eyes... I remember..." she spoke with an air of dejection around her, her face was so miserable, that Atem hugged her close as he stared into her face with concern, but Serenity did not pay any attention to him, she was deep within her own mind, "Tuxedo Mask... My beloved... Endymion..." she continued speaking and Atem felt a small pang of jealousy, her voice was so fond of the man that she was describing, her lips in a small smile, even though tears were starting to form in the corners of her deep blue eyes, Atem felt jealous, he wished there was someone, who could speak of him the same way, in the same tone, that spoke of infinite love, someone who would understand his past, present and the future.

"The memories come flooding back to me... That deep blue planet... The same blue as his eyes... That blue planet of hope and possibilities..."

Her words confused the duelist, about what she speaking, the planet? What had it to do with her? Who was she?

"I used to love watching it from the moon... The blue planet... The Earth..."

The moon? The earth? She was not from this plane of existence?

"Who are you, Serenity?" he asked softly, wiping the tears from her eyes as they threatened to roll down her cheeks. The girl was still in a trance, or so it seemed, as she continued to speak, new tears were gathering in her eyes, as her face for tainted by sorrow.

"I remember the happiness before we were reborn... When Earth was still one country, and the Moon had it's kingdom... But in the end, the Earth and the Moon warred... And that happy time... Crumbled to ashes..."

And then she broke down and started crying. Her weeping pulled at his own strings and they both went down on their knees, the pharaoh holding the blind girl, as she struggled with her own fears, and he felt as if he could cry for her too.

"Don't cry, shhh… please… don't… please continue to lend your light to me… I am tainted by darkness and your light draws me in, but if you're sad I can't help but to feel sad too," spoke Atem cradling Serenity in his arms like a precious treasure.

"But you have a shining star inside you too," said Serenity as she looked up at him, in her eyes the unshed tears shining in the sunlight, and at that moment, it seemed as if she saw him. As if she wasn't blind.

She fell asleep on his shoulder. And didn't remember a thing after waking up.

She only told him that he had the most beautiful eyes the color of rubies.

And she still continued to elude him.

* * *

_Day Three_

It was late evening and they were out on the balcony eating ice-cream, which the girl seemed to inhale with an alarming speed. She practically begged him to let her eat some, and he tried to fight back, explaining to her that she had a fever last night.

But he couldn't resist that soft childish voice, begging him. In fact, for a moment there, he wanted to give her something else that what she begged for. But he held himself back. Seto would have his head, should he find out that he ravished his helpless 'sister'.

"Yami, are the stars beautiful?" she asked suddenly.

After she had seen his eyes, even though she didn't remember it, she said that his fitting name was darkness, for his eyes were comforting and his presence felt like the warm dark summer night. How ironic, that she chose the exact same name, he had been called, until his true name had been found.

"Yes, they are very beautiful, bunny," replied the young man staring up at the sky. In the sky there were millions of stars, all beautiful in their own special way. Just like she was. He caught that train of thoughts and threw it away again. He was straying from his mission now.

'_But she is special…' _whispered to him, that dark part of his mind, which he chose to ignore mostly.

"Bunny?" asked Serenity confused.

"Cause you are just like a rabbit, so cute," said Atem smiling as he ruffled her hair. During the day he had combed her hair and put it up in twin buns with streamers running from them. And even though she couldn't see the hairdo, she said she liked it and felt with it at peace.

Serenity blushed, but didn't reply and continued eating her ice-cream.

The crickets sang their summer song in the darkness of the night and a nightingale sand somewhere faraway.

"What about the moon? I want to know about the moon too… it is… dear to me," she spoke.

"The moon is beautiful, so white and pristine. It calls to me, as it shines to light my way in the darkness. Not with the blazing scorching light of the sun, but with a soft hum, that stirs something within me, something I haven't felt for a very long time," replied the pharaoh, as he stared at the moon. A wave of nostalgia washed over him, as he remembered similar nights in Egypt. Only the moon hung lower back then and it was so much brighter. There were some scars on her, as if a battle had been held, but now there were no scars at it anymore, as if time had healed it. (1)

"Yet the moon lacks something the earth has," spoke Serenity.

And Atemu turned to look at her. And for a brief moment he saw Serenity, only dressed in a pristine white dress, the same color as the moon with many layers and a golden crescent was upon her brow. And then she was again Serenity, not dressed anymore in that flowing white princess dress.

"The resonant sound you don't get on the Moon... The wide sea... The green wind..." and then her voice changed into that hollow one, he experienced the day before, "We weren't just watching the Earth. We dreamt of this planet, yearned for it. We cared for it."

Atemu leaned down to Serenity and whispered to her: "Why are you always so sad? Why do you forget, after your get for a moment your past back? Why do you reject sight?"

She stared at him, and the looked down. The pharaoh was damn sure, that she saw at the moment, and if he could just stop the time, to comfort her. She seemed so much like him. Always running after her memories and then trying to reject them.

"I don't feel the Earth in my heart anymore…" she replied sadly, "Should I remember? He's not waiting for me… why… pharaoh?" she begged him, her eyes clouded with emotions and he could only hug her.

"Because, I want you to see me… heal me… hate me if I am selfish… but I want you to see me… you continue to escape me…"

The clouds started covering the moon and Serenity closed her eyes.

"I understand… I don't know if I can…"

These words were gently spoken and shadows covered them, as Atem gave her a shy kiss on the cheek. When the moon came out from behind the clouds, Serenity was eating her ice-cream again, her eyes blindly staring at the sky.

* * *

_Day Four_

The middle day. Three days have passed and three days besides this one awaited them. No, no them. Him. From tomorrow time would no doubt start running faster, leaving him only precious memories behind, as Seto would come home.

He had only three days left to solve the mystery that was Serenity. Her home - the moon. Her lover – Endymion, the one whose eyes were the color of the blue seas. Her friends, with whom they guarded the Earth. It rang a bell in his memory, but he couldn't quite solve it yet. He looked closely at the blonde girl, who sat across him playing with a kitten, as she giggled when the animal licked her cheek.

"Yami, Yami, come play with us too!" she exclaimed, laughing as the kitten rolled around in her lap. They found this one in the gardens. She was grey and had a bald spot on her forehead, a crescent moon, which was scratched up. Another piece of the puzzle.

He smiled at the pair and walked over, to sit on the soft carpet beside Serenity and picked the kitten up. Two intelligent violet eyes drilled into him. Then the kitten mewed and licked his cheek.

"Diana…" he mumbled.

"Diana? I think that is perfect name for her!" said Serenity excitedly as she took the kitten back form his arms. Of course she never saw the strange gaze that was on his face. She didn't see what he saw. Another piece to the puzzle.

_Serenity walked down the stairs of a house, that was definitely not Seto Kaiba's. A blue haired woman turned around and looked at her in shock._

"_Good morning," said Serenity._

"_Usagi, what's wrong, you are awake so early," spoke the woman with a surprised note in her voice, as she turned to look once again at the clock, which hung at the wall._

_But Serenity, or Usagi as the woman called her, just smiled and sat down for breakfast._

_As she drank her tea she asked: "Mom, can we have another pet?"_

"_Oh!" exclaimed the woman, turning around, smiling at Serenity mischievously, "You woke up so early to ask me a favor?"_

_Serenity giggled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head and nodded blushing a bit._

"_We as long as you promise to take care of it, is it Luna's friend?" asked the woman. Serenity's mother._

_Serenity ran away and came back with three cats. Three cats that had the exact same marking as Diana did. One was definitely Diana, and there was a white cat and a grey cat._

_Usagi smiled joyfully at her mother and spoke, "Husband and child. The grey one is Diana, Luna's child. The white one is Artemis, her husband. Artemis is Minako's cat, but can we keep him for a while?"_

_There was a strange melancholic look on Serenity's face as she handed them over to her mother. _

"_Sure," replied her mother with a smile on her face. Atem smiled. It must have been nice to have such a kind and warm mother. He barely remembered his own._

"_Thank you…" there was a brief hesitation, "Mom…Feed them well…" and Serenity took a schoolbag from the corner and waved in goodbye to her mother running off. Her mother was still standing and looking at her retreating back as she spoke:_

"_Strange…Usagi acts as if she's not going to come back again," there were tears in her eyes. And at the moment Atem realized that Serenity was so much like her blue-haired mother, the vision ended._

And he was staring back at the grey cat. The cat's eyes were twinkling, as if there was a secret she could not tell him yet. And the Usagi, no Serenity, had spoken. Apparently he spoke the name Diana out loud.

So Bunny suited her. She was a rabbit. Now if only he could find out more. Maybe he could make her remember and see.

* * *

_Day Five_

"Why are you so sad, Atem?" asked Serenity.

"I am not sad, Bunny," replied Atem calmly.

But Serenity came to him, a bit clumsily, as she maneuvered her way around the furniture and sat down beside him, she grabbed his cheeks, pinching them a bit.

"Don't lie, I can feel it," she said in a stern voice as she pulled his cheek. Atem growled as he slapped her arms away, and tackled her to the floor.

"Don't tease me, bunny, or you might regret it," he bit out.

"Don't lie… you are a big cream-puff inside, I just know it," she replied giggling, which irked him even more.

"Princess…" growled the pharaoh as he leaned down and bit her ear.

She stilled. And he wondered if he broke her or something.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked her voice afraid of something.

"Because you are one," replied the pharaoh leaning towards, their forehead touching, noses just an inch away from each other.

"I am not a princess…" she whispered and pushed him off.

And she still escaped him.

* * *

_Day Six_

"Tomorrow Seto will come, aren't you happy?"

"Am I a burden to you?"

"Of course not, Serenity! How can you be?"

"You were stuck in the mansion with me all these days. We couldn't go outside to the city, because I am sick and might get worse. And I'm sure you miss your girlfriend…"

"What made you think that?"

'_I don't have a girlfriend'_

"Well, I am sure such a guy like you, has a very cool and cute girlfriend. So of course I am burdening you, I am just a small blind person. Nothing special."

This was the last straw. The pharaoh stormed towards Serenity and grabbed her shoulders, she winced slightly, and Atem loosened his grip a bit. He stared at her sad face and then hugged her.

"Never say you are anything less than special. You are more than special."

"But, I am sure you miss your girlfriend."

"What gave you that idea? I don't even have one."

Serenity's face brightened for a moment and Atem grinned, he leaned down towards her ear and whispered: "If I may be so bold princess, I would say that you actually like me."

And then Serenity pushed him away shouting, "Yami, you idiot!"

And stumbling over some of the stuff she ran out. Atem stood frozen on the spot where he was, until he heard a scream and the sound of falling.

"No… Serenity…" he whispered in shock, remembering the stairs that were right outside. He ran out and his fears were confirmed.

Serenity fell down the stairs. And there was a puddle of blood steadily growing beneath her. His eyes widened in fear and he literally flew down the stairs to Serenity's side. The image made him back away. There had been a flowerpot standing at the bottom of the stairway. That old gardener must have forgotten it there. Serenity had fallen on it and broken it. And a large piece of the pottery was stuck in her neck. Her breathing was shallow as she stared forwards blankly.

"No… don't leave me," grit out the young man, as tears began to form in his burgundy eyes, he gently picked her up, trying to hide her from the outside world.

"You can't…" he whispered. His tears were falling onto the wound and mixing with the blood. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She fell limp in his arms and he broke.

It didn't take long for the shadows to react. The formed around him, cradling his master and his dear one from the world. They hid them in the darkness and fed their master the power. The power to wake up the one his arms.

And in a deep trance, his eyes red as the freshly spilled blood, the same color that flowed from Serenity's neck, he leaned down and kissed her.

And he was brought into her mind.

Her memories flowed through his mind and filled him to the brim. He saw her past life. Her forbidden affair, with the one who was not waiting for her, Endymion. He saw them die. He saw as she was reborn and lived a normal life, until she was forced into a war. She was Sailor Moon. In a fast speed the images she saw flew past him, and he lived through every bit of happiness and sadness she endured. He met her loyal Senshi and he saw her kill her one and only love.

'_Always... When I think I'm happy, in the next instant... I'm suddenly unsure. I somehow feel this happiness won't last.'_

He saw her die and be resurrected by her friends. And then he saw new enemy. One enemy after another. Never having any rest. That is the destiny of a soldier. He saw her daughter who came from the future, and he saw her magnificent future self. Oh how it touched him.. to hear her innocent thoughts and see that her future-self still retained it even thousand years later.

'_The past and future self can't exist in the same time and space. I can't meet the Queen... I wanted to see her. But there's no way I can do that. Meeting my future self and talking to her... ...would change history. I want to see her... Just for a moment... Even if... The course of history... ...should change forever...'_

He saw her new enemies, that were even worse than the ones before. He met even more Senshi and he felt her healing light just as they had felt it. He saw the sacrifices they made and the pain they endured. He felt her sorrow as her future daughter was dying.

'_Always... Everyone shows me the light and leads the way... Whenever I feel crushed, I always remember... I have that light in my heart. It's everyone's hearts joined as one. I just have to believe that in one moment that light will shine forth.'_

'_I am Super Sailor Moon'_

He saw the new enemy, and felt her pain as the black curse invaded her from the inside. He cried together with her, as he felt her hesitation. And he laughed and swelled with pride and joy when she rose up and triumphed once more.

'_You can't take power! Power is created. And power cannot be created alone... ...nor can it be used alone! I'll show you what our power is made of!!'_

And then the final battle came. When everybody died. Everybody. And she was all alone. Falling… into the cauldron…

'_There should be light and darkness, battles and hopes, death and rebirth. Happiness and sadness. They will be born again. Everything is born from the stars… I won't give up. Everyone believed in me. At the end of a battle, there is always a hope for the future…I will make a future for my friends…So don't you ever give up either. Trust me. Our hope and future will never disappear. As long as the stars shine, we are okay. We won't lose. Now I know Chaos, why you tried to obtain my power. It is the same as me wanting to be with my loved ones and friends…We are all lonely stars, that is why we seek each other, to be as one, One, that is how we all started, that is why…our lives revolve one around the other… that is why, I will trap you inside myself… I don't know if I could do that…To save everything… Hope… Sailor Senshi, who sleep in this Cauldron, and all the friends throughout the galaxy, please, give me the power… Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power! Please, let everything be alright.'_

'That light is dying now, pharaoh,' he heard. He looked around but only the shadows surrounded him. And Serenity was still dead in his arms. Serenity. Usagi. Bunny. Sailor Moon. Princess. Messiah. Neo-Queen. Warrior. Girl. Princess.

'I am the Ginzuishou, I looked after my mistress, when she was healing from the last battle in the care of Seto Kaiba, I tried awakening her, after she healed, but her heart no longer felt the connection to the Earth and she didn't wish to wake up…'

"What can I do?" shouted Atem desperation lacing his voice, as he stared into the darkness, tears beginning shine again. He would do anything to save her. If it meant he could see her smile another day.

'Would you really be willing to do anything? She might hate you afterward…' came the soft reply from the unseen entity.

"I would," said the pharaoh softly clutching the dead body of the moon princess closer.

'Then I will make a bond to you, I will strengthen it and nurture, you will be the thing that will keep her alive and she will receive her memories… but she might hate you… once she finds out, you sought to replace Endymion…'

The pharaoh nodded stiffly, as he held Serenity tight and whispered, "Even if it comes to this, holding you close, and giving you kisses... aren't the only symbols of love...Watching over someone from afar, is a kind of love too. I've fallen for you hard… I am burning… and if you leave me now, I will follow… I will not let Seto claim his sole ownership of your light, you are mine," he whispered frantically and a light enveloped them both and the shadows welcomed that light. They had been waiting for this for an eternity.

And Serenity healed. Her heart began to beat again. Her breathing started anew. And a golden crescent glowed upon her brow.

* * *

_Day Seven_

Serenity was still asleep. She was fine. All fine. He knew it. Seto had returned and wasted no time in thanking him and chasing him away.

'_I never got to say goodbye'_

Atem was walking dejectedly to the front gate of Kaiba mansion, when he heard a yell.

"Yami!!!"

'_My mind must be playing tricks on me, that cannot be it… I'm just hearing what I want to hear…'_

"Yami, you big idiot! Wait for me!"

It was her. He heard running. He turned around and there was Serenity. She was running to him, avoiding the numerous employees that were out doing their job even more quickly now that Seto was back.

'_Can you see now?'_

"Yami! I will not runaway from my past anymore," she shouted, "Even if he doesn't love me anymore, that doesn't mean I should deny my past. It made me who I am. Thank you!"

And behind her, several yards away he saw Seto, staring at them with an indescribable look on his face. It was as if he felt betrayed and happy at the same time. And Atem looked at her.

She could see. She was staring at him with wonder.

"Serenity?" he asked, "How are you?" He held himself stiffly and very mannered. All according to the etiquette.

"Usagi-chan, Yami-kun, it's Usagi-chan," and she beamed at him.

"You never said 'Until tomorrow'."

"Until tomorrow?"

"I want to watch the moon and stars together with you and Seto… there is much I have to thank you for…"

"You remember?"

"Yes…"

He looked down.

"Don't you hate me?"

_Please say it isn't so. I can't live with it. Please._

"Of course not, you doofus. You are my special person."

And she pounced on him and hugged him.

"Then let me be bold just this once, before you go back to lamenting your prince," he said.

And kissed her for the second time.

And only Seto's angry cry broke them out of it.

"Mutou!!! I will murder you for laying your hands on Serenity!"

Laughing the pharaoh ran off. He turned around, still running, and winked at Serenity who was covered in a deep blush.

"Until tomorrow… my friend with the eyes of blood" she whispered to the wind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3

* * *

**

_**05/08/2009 – **__Well the story is going nicely… like I said, it is not going to be long. One knot is untied and some more are left._

_Please review. Comments and criticism will be appreciated._


	5. IV: Amat victoria curam

_**07/09/2008 – **__So, now I starting to wrap up Mamoru, Rei and Hotaru's stories. More Bakura/Rei and Malik/Hotaru in this chapter. With light hints at Atem/Usagi and Seto/Usagi sister/brother relationship.

* * *

_

**Thanks to Saris Yui, Sesshy's Mistress, Failisse who reviewed and all the people who C2d and favourited the story for continued support.

* * *

**

L o o k o n t h e o t h e r s i d e o f t h e c a r d

**Chapter 4**

**Amat victoria curam

* * *

**

_The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love._

_~Hubert H. Humphrey

* * *

_

_One month later_

"Are you ready to face them?" he asked, his blue eyes searching the same blue eyes of his companion, for some sort of hesitation. If there was any, he would not let her go, to beat herself down once more.

"Yes, I am…I can't run away anymore," replied his blonde companion.

* * *

_Tokyo_

_Shinjuku district_

Mamoru Chiba sighed as he leaned back onto the back of the chair, removing the glasses from his eyes and rubbing them. It was another day, full of work for him. Chibi-Usa, who was the exact copy of her mother, Sayuri, with the same black hair and violet eyes, was currently at her grandparents in Okinawa along with his wife. Sadly he could not come along with them, as he had plenty of cases to solve, and much paperwork. Luckily he didn't have to stay at the hospital that day, or not so luckily for him.

When he was alone like that, his mind always drifted to his past life. The past life of Tuxedo Mask. The life he had abandoned when his love had disappeared. It was a long hard road out of hell for him. He had searched the mountains and the seas for her, but nothing ever came. In fact… not even her own family remembered her. The Sailor Senshi started to drift apart, when Pluto said Serenity did no longer exist. He couldn't believe it at first. He went head first into a half-year long depression, full of smoking and drinking.

And then Sayuri came, and dragged him out of there. He was eternally grateful to her, yet he still felt a bit of anguish, when his thoughts drifted to Usagi. He glanced at a group photo on his table, a photo about which his wife did never question him. She just accepted the fact, that the girl on the picture was someone very dear to him, and even agreed to name her daughter, Usagi. No, after telling Sayuri everything he could, he was sure that she was grateful, that Usagi Tsukino made him a living, breathing, loving human being again.

Suddenly the door chime rang. And he went to the door.

CLICK.

He opened it and his world went crumbling. Outside of the door stood Usagi Tsukino, flanked by a man he didn't know. He was very tall, higher than he was, with brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"Usako," he murmured in shock, earning a glare from the man with her.

"Hello Mamo-chan…" she spoke softly.

"But… how?" he stuttered, drinking in her appearance. She looked just the same, maybe a bit different. What was different about her? She didn't feel quite there. The Usagi he knew always had that sad and melancholic look in her eyes, as if her wings were clipped and she could no more fly, from the golden cage that was her home. But now there was something in her eyes. Dare he call it, freedom?

"It would be long to explain," she murmured quietly, "May I come in?" came the soft question. Mamoru Chiba mutely nodded, as he stepped aside. Usagi stepped in, the man behind her made a motion to come in, but Usagi glanced back at him, and he halted. For a moment there was some silent exchange between them, and then the man spoke:

"Fine, I will wait outside in the car. If things escalate out of control, then leave."

"Nothing like that will happen," assured Usagi with a smile.

The man left and Usagi walked in. Mamoru closed the door and turned to Usagi, but the moon Senshi had already invited herself further in and was by his desk. For a while her gaze lingered at a group photograph of them all, and then she looked over at another photo. Mamoru darted forward, and took the photograph turning it over.

It was a photo of him, Sayuri and their daughter.

"Ara… Mamoru-kun, why did you do that?" she inquired softly.

No more Mamo-chan?

"I can explain," whispered Mamoru, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Explain that you have moved on and are now happy?" asked Usagi. And Mamoru thought that her eyes should be scorning him for his actions, for not trying to search for her harder, for not turning the Earth over, but nothing alike that was there. There was a strange light in her eyes. Dare he call it, happiness for him?

"I didn't mean to abandon you…" he muttered, looking down. He would not believe that Usako would just back down like that and forfeit his love.

"Perhaps you can offer me tea, and I will explain what had happened during the time I was absent?" she sat down on the light-green sofa, crossing her legs. Mamoru nodded numbly, as he once more looked her over. She definitely looked different from that high-school graduate he knew. There was a dark-green dress with silver ornaments adoring her, her buns were present as always, but inside the long streamers of hair were dark-green silk ribbons. And her eyes, they were much more mature.

"Well?" she asked once more, and he shook himself from the stupor and went obediently to prepare tea.

As he boiled the water, he went over the events of the last year and a half, to see where he had gone wrong. When did he stop searching for her, why did he stop searching for her? Why didn't he feel their Endymion and Serenity connection anymore? He was sure she felt it too, so… why wasn't she angry about it? Why wasn't she crying? The Usagi he knew would have done that.

He poured carefully the hot water over the tea leaves and the water turned light green. Green tea with citrus, just like she liked it and with one spoon of sugar. He placed the cups onto a tray and taking it went to the living room. There sat Usagi, looking out of the window with an unreadable expression.

_Will she hate me now?_

Placing the tray onto the coffee table, he sat down.

Usagi started speaking, "Mamoru-kun, I am happy to see that you have achieved so much. A good job, a nice apartment, a pretty wife and a lovely daughter –"

"Usako, you misunderstand," he started, but Usagi cut him off:

"Mamoru-kun, don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to call me Usako, now that you have a wife?"

Mamoru blanched. So she did hate him.

"I think, this conversation can wait for a while. First I will explain what happened to me at the end of our last battle," her expression turned serious, and Mamoru very well knew those determined eyes and hard set face. It was the same look she got each time she turned into Sailor Moon. The warrior who was neither Usagi, nor Princess Serenity. She didn't posses the warm eyes that loved all. She was the warrior that had to keep on walking, no matter how hard it was. The warrior, who had to give up many things dear to her. He hated that part of her.

"There you are making that expression again. Still pushing me away, even after all the sacrifice I've made," spoke Usagi softly, her eyes were soft yet reprimanding at the same time and Mamoru flushed in shame. She spoke true.

"At the last battle, I met my future self. She was just as lonely as me. You do not remember her, but I am sure the girls told you of her. Chibi-Chibi. She came from a faraway future, after Crystal Tokyo. Chaos had returned and destroyed everything, she was left alone. All the Senshi were killed, and you were killed too, so was Chibi-Usa I guess –" Mamoru paled, as he thought about it. Was this their future?

Usagi looked down, a deep sigh came from her mouth and she continued, looking back at him and determination shining in her eyes.

"I saw that loneliness. We are all lonely stars; that is why we seek each other, to be as one, One, that is how we all started, that is why…our lives revolve one around the other…"

"I heard that once before, I don't remember when…" muttered Mamoru looking up.

"I spoke that once, at that last battle. I was falling into the cauldron, my powers greatly enhanced by all the other stars resonating with me. I am sure you heard me too, as you leant me your power too," explained Usagi, pausing for a moment, letting the information sink into him.

"And then I decided that I could not condemn you all to a destiny, where you would constantly battle, never pursuing your own personal dreams. I wouldn't have it. So my wish was for everything to be alright, and it is now…"

"But Usako," exclaimed Mamoru, not minding the half-earnest glare he received from Usagi, at the nickname he used to call her, "Everything is not alright, don't tell me you are happy?"

"You are far too arrogant, you think if you moved on, I can't too," hissed Usagi. This was a Usagi he never knew and Mamoru recoiled, but then her expression changed back to the sunny one.

"I had reappeared on Earth after the battle, broken, weak and without any memories. My ties of destiny to all of you were slowly cut off, and I didn't quite understand my wish yet, and I forced myself, so to say, to be blind, hid my memories, not to feel pain. I was picked up by Seto, the man who was with me, and nursed back to health."

Mamoru frowned. Was that man her new love?

"So, you found a new love, and never did try to seek me out? I was suffering! I drank! I smoked. If it wasn't for Sayuri, I would have gone down the hill," he ended his tirade in a shout. That hurt. That was mean. This was not a Usagi he knew.

"I didn't know that. I had no memory back then. Only one month ago, did I finally remember everything. I couldn't remember anything, because I have felt all of you move on, and it still hurt me. Especially when you have finally granted my wish, and found your own destiny, not mine."

"So it was my fault?" whispered Mamoru brokenly. Was this all his fault? Was all of it his fault that Usagi suffered and was blind?

"Never was it you fault," stated Usagi firmly, "and don't you dare think so!"

He looked back at her. Dare he say it, he saw support for himself in her eyes?

"One month ago, I was almost ready to awaken, but the past still continued to haunt me, and I couldn't awaken. I was still, so to say not complete. While Usagi and Sailor Moon are one and the same. The past of me, that is Serenity, couldn't accept that your have moved on. That part of me didn't want to come back. One month ago I met a person and then I died."

"Died? But you are here?" whispered Mamoru in shock. What was she talking about? Did she really die? Did she really leave the world of living and then come back? And why didn't Pluto know anything?

"Yes, there was an accident. And I fell. I smashed my head, and my throat was cut. I died. But the person whom I met, was… special. I still don't know what exactly he is. But I have a hunch. He told me that the Ginzuishou spoke to him. The Ginzuishou and Yami helped me to cast off the past and finally moved on. Atem replaced the bond I had with you, in order to save me."

"He replaced me?" whispered Mamoru. He felt betrayed in a way. But did he have a right for that? It was he that had forsaken her first. He was the real liar and betrayed. His love wasn't as grand for her, as he believed then.

"Yes. Tell me, Mamoru-kun, how can you be sure the love we felt wasn't there only because the destiny of our past lives dictated so?"

He had no reply for that, because as sad as it was, as hard as it was to admit it, he always had questions about their relationship. After seeing the future his doubts were erased for some while, and then only battles came, he had no time for doubts. Yet in the dark of the night, when Usagi was at home sleeping peacefully the hesitation crawled back into his mind. But he always pushed it away.

"After I saw Chibi-Chibi, no… myself, and I heard her tale, I decided that I wasn't cruel enough to make you follow my destiny and I knew that you all deserved a chance at your true future. Should our paths cross again, then it would be so; should we go separately, I would be happy for you. And now, I am back, thanks to Atem who opened my eyes."

"Do you love him?" asked Mamoru suddenly. Usagi, or was it Serenity, froze.

She looked down, a blush covering her cheeks, "I don't know. I hope I do."

"Does he love you?" he shot another question at her.

"I think he does…" she murmured, a strange tone introduced to her voice, it was akin to candy, sweet and delightful. That was how she sounded when she spoke. And only then, finally, Mamoru understood she didn't scorn him for being happy.

"Then I am glad for you. I was worried about you," he spoke gently and only then Usagi looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you could go on without me, and I thought it was my fault I couldn't find you. So I thought I would have to leave Sayuri," he continued.

Usagi stared back at him with an unreadable expression and then burst out laughing.

"What kind of warrior of justice would I be, if I let myself do that?" she exclaimed giggling all the while and Mamoru felt a slow, yet happy smile, creep up onto his face.

"So you do not hate me for not trying harder?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I am happy for you. Wasn't it your dream? To become a doctor, have a wife and a kid? I don't believe your dream was something alike to ruling earth and battling aliens…" she giggled as her sly eyes looked back at him and Mamoru chuckled.

"It was fun though."

"Yes, it was," said Usagi wistfully.

"You don't regret anything?" he asked. He had to confirm it once more.

"Never," said the blonde.

"I am glad then," he sighed and finally relaxed into the sofa.

The next half an hour they spent talking about their loved ones and their lives.

* * *

Seto looked up, Usagi came finally. He was already about to go up and pick her up, since it had been over an hour, and frankly he was getting worried. But she came back, and she was happy.

"Did it go well?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. Then her eyes dimmed.

"What is it? Did he do something?" inquired Seto quickly, seeing the change in mood.

"No, he did nothing. I just am worried for two Senshi. Saturn and Mars. Hotaru and Rei-chan. Hotaru is absent, and he said that Rei had some problems with the authority. Rehab or something…"

"Rei?" asked Seto. At her nod, he frowned. Could it be? There was a transfer in their class by the name of Rei Hino. And she definitely matched the description of Sailor Mars. And as far as he knew, from the rumors, she and Bakura had a fling or something and that she had the same kind of problems the white-haired idiot did.

"Is her name Rei Hino?" he asked. Usagi nodded and gazed at him incredulously:

"You know her?"

"If she is, who I think it is, then I know where to find her, or I know, who can find her. You remember those fairytales Atem told you?"

"Those are not fairytales," stated Usagi curtly and Seto made a face at that. Another one falling to the tales of magic that Atem told her. But then again, who was he to judge her for that. Actually he couldn't be any judge of the situation. In his house lived the legendary warrior Sailor Moon. Inwardly he sighed. It was as if magic was just shouting at him, 'Notice me! Notice me!'

"Seto, you're making that face again."

"What face?" growled Seto and Usagi started laughing.

"The face you make, when we talk about magic!" she buckled her seat belt and Seto rolled his eyes. Oh yes, just rub it in his face. He started the car and took off. He would so get Mutou for that. Pharaoh or no pharaoh, he would kick his ass… and take his title as the Duel Monsters champion!

"Anyways, there is a student, Rei Hino, long black hair, violet eyes, rumored she is some priestess or something- ("That's her!" exclaimed Usagi.) – anyways, she had a fling with Bakura. Later there were rumors she had a drug problem, and at the moment both of them are absent from school. In fact they are absent already over two months continuously. You should ask Mutou for that info. He knows more about that annoying friend of his," grumbled Seto.

"Will you ever call Atem by his name?" asked Usagi smirking at him.

"Never," declared Seto, nose up in the air, earning another laugh from Usagi.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" asked Bakura. The woman who lay in his bed nodded weakly. He had it easier with the drawbacks from the drugs, but she had it worse. Not to mention that her psyche was all stressed out, for reasons he didn't know. Only when she had a fever, did she call her name. Usagi. She never explained why exactly that person was so important, but he knew that it was someone very important.

Rei smiled at him weakly, her violet eyes dim. It seemed as if her life was dwindling in front of him, like a candle flame in the strong wind. And Bakura wouldn't allow it. How could he let her die in front of him? Unknown to her he had been feeding her shadow energy at nights as she slept.

The school called him a few times, but stopped calling him at all, after he cursed them out last time. Malik was somewhere traveling and the pharaoh hadn't come to bother him at all. But he didn't care. Rei had the highest priority.

"Here eat," he said, placing the bowl of mushroom puree soup on the table beside her. She scrunched up her face, but he looked back at her sternly.

When he had taken Rei in, he never knew how bad she was. The first week she couldn't move at all and Bakura took care of her. In fact, he had to clean up his apartment, drag out all the junk and throw it away. Now it actually looked habitable. Never before did he bother himself with such mundane activities, but strangely he wasn't bothered by it the least. If it was Rei, he could change.

She didn't eat again. Her will to live was gone and Bakura sighed heavily, sitting down on the edge of the bed, he took the bowl and started feeding her himself. At first she had always fought against food, but now she knew better. He would force her to eat this anyways and she obeyed now.

There was some scorn for him, mixed with gratitude. Scorn for not letting her die, definitely, and gratitude for not letting her do that to herself. He only hoped she would get better with time and forget about her problems.

"Why do you take care of me?"

He saw that question coming much earlier, and he wondered why she didn't ask it before.

"That's a stupid question," he muttered looking down, but Rei did not relent.

"Answer me, please," she begged.

She was looking at him, with pleading eyes. And she looked so helpless, so absolutely ravishing. But he could not bring himself to desire her now. This was not her. The real Rei was feisty. The real Rei was energetic. The real Rei never broke down. The real Rei always moved on. The real Rei was a warrior.

"Because…" he started, trying to find the right words, "you are not yourself," he spoke dejectedly, "you were always proud and strong, and now you are broken."

"That is not a reason," she replied sadly, "I don't need someone looking after me," she spoke.

"And… I think I care for you," he spoke.

She looked up at him, shock in her eyes. Of course… Wasn't he the one who broke off their relationship, who helped to break her? Her pale red lips opened, no doubt to shoot another question at him, but the doorbell rang. Bakura cursed, but the moment was gone, Rei's eyes were blank just as they were before. He groaned and stood up to walk to the front door.

The bell rang again.

"Yeah, yeah, I am coming!" he growled, as the persistent visitor continued to ring the bell. He slammed the door open and stared into wine red eyes.

"Pharaoh," he bit out. The ancient being regarded him with careless eyes, as if Bakura didn't matter.

"Tomb robber," greeted Atem him finally, barely nodding at him.

"What are you doing here?" snapped the thief at him, his eyes burning a hole in the pharaoh. The darned pharaoh came at a very wrong moment. He ruined their moment.

"A friend of mine, Usagi Tsukino, sends this to Rei Hino," spoke the pharaoh, and the thief froze. _Usagi. _How did he know her? What did she send? Would she take Rei away from him?

"Usagi… who is she?" growled the thief, glaring at the letter and a red pen the pharaoh had taken out from his pocket.

"I think, Rei Hino can tell you that," replied Atem, pushing the letter and the pen into his hands and then leaving without another word. Bakura stared into his retreating back until the pharaoh was gone out of sight, and after closing the door, tore the envelope open.

But there was nothing special inside that letter.

_Get better soon, Rei-chan. I will see you, when you will be ready._

_Odango Atama_

He frowned, and weighted the pros and cons of bringing the letter to Rei. She wouldn't get any worse that was sure. There wasn't any way she could. But she could get better. She constantly cried out for Usagi, and even if she later left… he would still be happy that she survived.

"Rei, a letter came for you, along with this pen," he shouted. As he walked into Rei's room, he saw her still looking out of the window with a blank gaze. He frowned and walked over, dumping the letter and the pen into her lap.

"I really hope, you will revaluate your life soon, this can't go on," he bit out, and walked out.

He never noticed the shocked gaze she got, when the items fell into her lap. But he felt the change in the room, when she grabbed the pen and whispered five words.

_Mars Crystal Power, Make Up_

At first he felt a flux in the magic and turned around, ready to strike out, but then he was caught in the vision that was before him. Rei was floating in the air, rings of fire circling around her and forming bits of a uniform he knew too well from the news.

His Rei was Sailor Mars.

As the final bits of her uniform mophed, and the magic let her down onto the ground, she too examined herself with shock.

"It is back?" she murmured running a hand across the choked on her neck.

She quickly grabbed the letter, and the moment her eyes finished drinking the words in, tears started streaming down her face. Bakura walked towards, uncomfortable in the sound of sobs that came from Rei, no, Sailor Mars. She slid down onto the knees and buried her head in the bed before her. He streaked over to her, embracing her in a hug, feeling the sobs as they wracked through her frail body.

_Unbelievable, little Rei is Sailor Mars?_

"Stupid Odango Atama!" she bit out through sobs, "Always making me worry!" the crying became louder and he pulled her closed, "and now I am the one who makes you worry," she raised her head from the bed and instead of a grief-stricken face he saw tears of happiness and a smile on her lips.

"Ara… you have a lot of explaining to do," whispered Bakura, as he petted her back, pulling the crying woman onto his lap.

_And I know everything will be alright.

* * *

_

**_Two months earlier_**

_T-Minus 31 days left_

"You are here again, I almost thought you were a dream," he spoke turning around.

"Yes, I almost forgot about you too," came the soft reply. She thought that maybe, she would be fine coming back here. But it was as if he scorned her presence here, she turned around, almost ready to leave.

"No, don't go. Why are you in a hurry to leave?" she turned around, daring to hope, his violet eyes, mirroring her own, were in front of her face, examining her.

"Don't you scorn me?" asked the solitary Senshi of Saturn,

"Why should I?" he simply asked.

And the Senshi smiled.

That night he spent telling tales of Ancient Egypt.

* * *

_T-Minus 30 days left_

She came the next night again.

"Did you sneak away again?" Malik asked chuckling and Hotaru glared at him.

"From whom could I sneak away, I am my own mistress!" she declared vehemently, but the blonde just laughed.

"Yet, you always leave, telling me that your duties press," he said.

Hotaru frowned. She had no master. But she had duties. But she doubted he would understand it. The duty was an honor bound one. To guide the dead to the after life. To judge the dead. And many people died in the universe. And she was tired.

"But, I guess it is sort of like my own duty. No master above me, yet still bound," whispered Malik wistfully, as he fell down into the tall grass, spreading his arms.

"Then we are alike," she spoke.

* * *

_T-Minus 23 days left_

She couldn't come for a week, but eventually she came.

"It took you long, not as long, as it took you the first time to come back, but still."

"And you think I must come back to you every time I leave?" demanded Hotaru, her violet eyes regarded the blond man warily. From the visits she paid to him, it seemed as if he was getting better, and at the same time he fell more into the darkness. Would she have to kill him eventually?

"No, but you can," Malik turned around to look at her calmly and another chip of ice in Hotaru's heart melted.

That night she told him of the stars and the many worlds. And specifically she told him about Saturn and the glorious time of Silver Millenium.

* * *

_T-Minus 21 days left_

The next time she came it was daytime two days later.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Where?" she inquired surprised he had planned something for them. Did he wait for her?

"I have tickets to a theater. Surely Death can go to a theater, unless she is scared," he taunted gently, in his eyes something akin to a challenge. And Hotaru accepted the challenge he offered.

"I have no fear for anything," she firmly said.

It was a wonderful performance. The opera Carmen took her heart, and then she remembered Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa. She ran out in the middle of the opera, not daring to listen anymore to the violins and piano.

* * *

_T-Minus 16 days left_

She couldn't bear to come back earlier. In fact she was scared he would not understand why she had run out. She was scared he would push her away. He didn't know about Haruka and Michiru. But eventually her will returned and she decided to meet him head on and explain everything.

"You know, I planned to spend the day with you," were the first words he said, as soon as she appeared.

"How would you know, if I had the whole day for you?" argued Hotaru back at him. Wrong move, she scolded herself. You came to apologize, not to fight with him, she repeated that mantra over and over again in her head.

"I knew," he replied and she knew he was right. She planned on spending the whole day with her, but how did he know.

"I left because I couldn't listen anymore to the sound of piano and violin. It reminded me too much of… Haruka and Michiru."

"Who are they?"

"Very special people…"

* * *

_T-Minus 15 days left_

How did he know when she would come?

* * *

_T-Minus 14 days left_

She would ask him. But she didn't. They broke that night into an amusement park, and she was far too happy to ask stupid questions.

* * *

_T-Minus 13 days left_

This time, when she came he had been by the sea. And he was waiting for her again. But it had been far too long since she saw a sundown, so glorious as it was. The red color ate at her worries, and as he cooked meat over the fire, she didn't mind he always knew when she came.

* * *

_T-Minus 12 days left_

"Leave your post," he ordered.

"I can't," she sighed.

* * *

_T-Minus 11 days left_

"I fear, that soon, you will never come back," he admitted. Hotaru looked at him, he was staring up at the endless sky covered in millions of stars. So far away from civilization they could almost see the fine dust that covered the Milky Way.,

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I dread it…"

"Don't worry, I'll be gone four days and then I'll come back."

"I fear it will have started by then."

* * *

_T-Minus 7 days left_

"By the end of this week, you will leave me," he spoke. He stood at the end of pier, the waves crashing around him. It was a storm. The nature was heralding something. And the black haired girl felt it too, it was coming at her. She knew it. But Malik knew it too.

"How do you always know, when I'll come?" she asked.

His eyes dimmed.

"Because I am just as dark as you are."

That night they stared at the storm.

* * *

_T-Minus 6 days left_

"Promise me, no matter what, you will come back."

Malik was looking at her with a strange expression upon his face. Sometimes Michiru or Setsuna would get it, when they had a revelation. It was something akin to epiphany, only in a darker sense.

"But one day I will come back, and you will no longer be here."

"That will never happen."

* * *

_T-Minus 5 days left_

He bore the same expression once more and Hotaru was getting worried, yet still he told her the tales of his life.

* * *

_T-Minus 4 days left_

"I love you." As soon as he spoke those words, he kissed her.

"Idiot! Don't love me! Find a normal person to love!" she bit at him, pushing him away, she slapped him and she was gone.

* * *

_T-Minus 1 day left_

He came to her himself. He came to the underworld. He came surrounded by the shadows. Should she kill him?

"I came to tell you, that I still love you. And tomorrow you shall understand why I feared that day. I just must ask you not to forget me. I believe you love me too."

"How arrogant, be gone out of this realm, mortal!" exclaimed Hotaru, pointing her scythe at the intruder. Intruder to her realm and her heart.

The time ticked away, and finally, in reality only a few seconds passed, but for them it seemed like an eon of loneliness, he left.

And Hotaru slid down to the ground tears streaming down her face.

"I am damned, I am damned, don't love me… " she whispered over and over again.

* * *

The next day she felt it. Early morning it happened. It was as if her wings were freed and an invisible chain severed. Saturn was glowing with power once more, powered by the distant small yet powerful Moon.

"Serenity?" came the broken whisper. And as if in reply the power, that hummed softly and warmed each and every cell in her body flower gently into her. The symbol of Saturn burned on her forehead and the black cloak she wore in this own personal hell of hers changed back to the pristine white and deep violet uniform she wore as a Senshi. The scythe morphed back into the glaive and a pair of white wings unfolded on her back.

But most importantly she felt no more duty.

"Free?" she whispered.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

_**Stupid author's comments - **Waaah, Hotaru-_chan, _why did you do it. Malik-chan loves you! And you... chase him away. Rei-chan. Way to go! Rehab all the way. Senshi pride. Bakura is such a creampuff at heart, just like Seto. And Malik I think is taking lessons from Atemu in being dark and mysterious._

**Your reviews make me happy and boost my motivation to continue writing**. –wink wink-

**~Yami Nocturna

* * *

**

**_Amat Victoria Curam - Victory favors those who take pains_**


	6. Epilogue: Drowning in our Dreams

_**24/03/2011 – **__It's been a long time since I last wrote. A couple months. And almost two years for this story. Lots of happened in my life, so I had been rather busy. New job, new friends, getting myself a long deserved short weekend in London, falling out with some older friends. But as promised to some reviewers of other stories. Now that everything is more or less settled down, I'm beginning to work on these stories again._

* * *

**Thanks to Saris Yui **(well, time to end this)**, angel313 **(here you go, time to end the poem of emotions)**, Failisse **(not much is in store, only a happy ending)**, Kochou-hime **(The Hotaru/Malik sequence was a countdown to the day when Serenity died and awoke again)**, Requiem of Fire **(thanks, it means a lot)who reviewed and all the people who C2d and favourited the story for continued support.

* * *

L o o k o n t h e o t h e r s i d e o f t h e c a r d

**Epilogue**

_Drowning in our Dreams_

* * *

'_Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.'_

_Sydney Smith_

* * *

They stood two feet apart, each of them uncertainly eyeing each other. This was it. Rei was completely healed and clean and she would leave now. In the remaining short time they had with each other she had confided unto him. She revealed to him her previous life as the Sailor Senshi of Mars, Princess of the Fiery Star. She told him of her mission, of her honor as a soldier, and that only made him love her even more.

"Are you sure you don't need me there?" he asked hesitantly. How ironic, that he, the King of Thieves felt so weak and uneasy in front of this tiny slip of a girl, who embodied everything that he had once fought against.

Rei smiled softly. "Yes, I am quite sure." Her words left an air of finiteness hanging around and the white-haired thief frowned. If only… If only they had more time, but it was not the time for regret, when she was so happy. "Thank you for taking care of me," she said softly, embracing him for the last time. She would leave and watch over her princess like a hawk this time. He was sure. She darted away.

"Rei!" The shout came out, when he was completely unprepared. He had called out to her completely involuntarily. He didn't mean to do that. Only his feeling implored him to reach out to her. Not to let the flame of passion leave him once again.

"What?" She turned around. Her brilliant violet eyes looking at him inquisitively, her head slightly tilted, a cute gesture which he always found endearing.

His breath hitched in his throat. "No, nothing, never mind," he replied.

Rei frowned lightly. "Oh… I see. Thanks again, Bakura-kun," she bowed to him and ran off. And the sound of the door closing was like the sound of the falling blade of guillotine for him. He slammed his fist into the door.

"Idiot!" Bakura whispered, sliding down onto his knees. Why was his pride so damn stubborn!

* * *

_Just like a wing, spread your arms wide...  
So, it's all right, blow off your anxiety _

* * *

"What will you do now?" he asked embracing her from behind. The girl startled, but then relaxed enjoying the familiar warmth and the scent of the youth behind her. He always managed to calm her whenever she was distraught or anxious. But it was a good question he had asked. Today, she would meet the two Sailor Senshi, who in their sorrow had gone astray. Today she would remind them that their life did not revolve around her, and that she was most happy when they lived their dreams. When they lived on.

"Live on?" she offered, giggling lightly.

His embrace grew tighter, and she could almost feel the smirk on his face, even though she still didn't look at him. "As Sailor Moon? As Princess Serenity?" he asked teasingly.

"No, as Usagi Tsukino," she replied, wiggling out of Yami's embrace and smacking his shoulder, as she giggled.

* * *

_The sensors of my heart are catching palpitations  
I wonder if it could be that I am in love?  
The magic of my smile I am offering to you  
I will give you the wonder that only I have_

* * *

"Where are you?" whispered Malik as he stared at the endless sea. Would he never see her again? But… he really liked her. He was even not afraid to use the world love. But… where was she now. Would she give up on her own life in honor of the princess she revered so much? Would she never come into his arms again? Would she once more condemn herself to eternity solitude for the unreachable goddess of light she worshipped?

* * *

_I can feel it, the next world, I believe that  
Someday my dreams will surely come true_

* * *

She had chased after the unforgettable feeling that only her Princess could invoke within her. And just at the shore of the sea, calmly washing her feet she found her. She stood alone, the red sunset lighting her head a fiery orange, as she stood there in solitude smiling.

"Princess!" exclaimed Hotaru dashing towards the one who had her unwavering loyalty. Usagi turned around, a brilliant teasing smile on her face, something Hotaru had never seen on her face.

"Hotaru-chan. Why are you here?" asked Usagi tilting her head to the side, as if confused by her presence here. For a second Hotaru felt betrayed.

"You called," whispered the pale girl standing a few feet away from the Soldier of Love and Justice, who had on so many accounts saved them all.

Usagi giggled. "I didn't call you."

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. "But my mission…" she said.

"No longer exists," replied her princess.

"But, princess –" began Hotaru arguing. How could their destiny no longer exist? How could there be no future with Crystal Tokyo? How could there be no longer the cross of a Senshi? How could there be no more loyalty to the line of Serenity, a servitude that carried honor and faith.

"Hotaru-chan! Destiny no longer exists," repeated Usagi much more seriously and firmly. Hotaru's heart fell. Her princess no longer needed them. They had no more purpose.

"So you don't need me," she whispered dejectedly turning away. A warm hand grabbed her own.

"I don't need you anymore as my guardian. But I will gladly stay your friend." Hotaru turned back to face her, and her princess's warm cerulean eyes were unyieldingly gazing into her own, comforting and encouraging at the same time.

"Usagi-hime…" murmured Hotaru.

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Usagi-_chan,_" she corrected.

Hotaru hesitantly tried out the differing suffix from what she usually used. "Yes, Usagi-chan, that feels right," she replied. "I want to stay by your side too," replied the black-haired girl.

"Just stay my friend," spoke Usagi gently, clasping Hotaru's shoulders, "There is another one who wants to stay by your side," she spoke.

Hotaru reeled back in shock. How did she know of the one that had awoken something, which she didn't even hope to feel in her heart? How did she know of the sandy-haired youth with those strange powers. "But…" she weakly argued.

"Didn't he follow you to the Afterlife?" asked Usagi. Hotaru froze. Oh, she knew that Usagi was right, and that Usagi was pushing her to accept her own feelings and to embrace her newfound freedom. But she felt like a babe, making her first steps. She was still scared. Before it was about friendship and duty, but now… free to love whomever she wished to…

Usagi gently held her hands, as she beseeched her with an all-knowing gaze. Finally Hotaru sighed. Who was she kidding? She really wanted to see Malik again.

"Alright. I'll go find him."

'_Will you wait for me here?' _were the unspoken words. Usagi nodded, letting go of her, and Hotaru disappeared in a flash of violet energy. The smile of Usagi, the smile that was for the first time free of destiny, duty was scorched into her heart. If her princess, no her friend, told her to listen to her heart, then why shouldn't she? If she was supposed to do that before the urging on from Usagi.

* * *

_Just fall in love, listen to your heart sound  
So, it's all right, take a deep breath now  
As long as you keep dreaming, you won't make it end_

* * *

"Stay happy, Hotaru-chan. That is most important," whispered Usagi into the wind.

"Odango atama!" the shout cut the silence of the beach. Usagi whirled around, to be enveloped into a hug from her fiery best friend.

"Rei-chan," squealed Usagi, as she returned the hug fiercely. The black-haired beauty tightly held onto her, as if afraid to let go, afraid that she would disappear with the last rays of the setting sun,

"I missed you. I'm glad you are alright," whispered Rei heatedly, pulling away as she intently stared at Usagi through tears.

Usagi smiled wistfully, "I missed you too, Rei-chan. Are you good now?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks to Bakura-kun. He helped me a lot," replied Rei wistfully.

Usagi blinked. "Bakura-kun?"

"A –" Rei froze for a second. "- friend, I guess." Usagi's eyes widened. Now she remembered. Yami had told her that Rei-chan had been with one of his acquaintances, the one who nursed her back to health, the one who stayed by her side, despite the situation the proud Mars Senshi had found herself in. Usagi giggled, much to Rei's confusion, as she remembered how the pharaoh wryly noted that Rei was probably the only one Bakura loved. And… Rei loved him too, so where was he. Usagi heaved a sigh, her Senshi were sometimes too loyal for their own good. Didn't they know she wished for them to be happy?

"You guess?" Usagi asked zeroing in on Rei.

Rei shifted unsettled by the question. "It's too difficult," she replied.

Usagi crossed her eyes expectantly. "Is it?" Rei froze.

Finally the blonde sighed. Why were they all so difficult? "Go to him," she ordered.

Rei gasped. "But… Usagi-chan, I came to you." Of course the blonde princess understood why Rei was afraid to leave, afraid that she would disappear again. But really…

"And I won't be going anywhere," Usagi assured.

Hesitantly Rei glanced at her, as if torn between a wish to run back to him and to stay here with her. Finally the words came out, hesitant and cowardly, as if scared that the hope would fleet from them again.

"You'll wait?"

Usagi smiled brilliantly. "Of course. I will wait for my friends as long as needed. Don't worry. I am not alone," she said. And then as if on cue, from the sea came a young man. Rei squinted, as the sun reflected from his wet body, and for a second she saw a vision of a dark tanned pharaoh, colored golden like his land. Then the vision was gone and in stead she saw a strange youth, whom she knew to be a friend of Bakura.

"I'll stay here waiting for you to return," he said walking up to Usagi, and wrapping his arms around her protectively, the red-eyed strangely instilling more faith in his words, than Endymion's promises of protection did ever.

"You're that friend of Bakura… Atem…" murmured Rei, as she glanced between Usagi and Atem suspiciously. At another happy smile Usagi gave to her, beseeching to finish what she had started, Rei finally felt her heart swell with joy. Her princess was truly happy, she could almost see the wings no longer clipped by destiny. Freedom. Such a dear thought. Well... of course she would try too…

Waving to the duo Rei quickly followed her footsteps still visible in the sand, back to him.

* * *

_Every now and then, we may have a small fight  
But the beat in my heart doesn't change  
I am chasing after the same dream as you  
And I am going to become more beautiful_

* * *

She found him not far from where she met Usagi. It was as if he stayed here, to allow her to find him more easily. She stood silently behind him, waiting for him to notice him. Correction. Hotaru knew that Malik had long since noticed her. Maybe he was delighting in her presence, just like she was delighting in the closeness to him. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She dashed forwards, embracing the young man,

"You were right," whispered Hotaru, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

A sigh heaved from him. "I know. Are you happy now that you are free, yet chained by the past of your destiny."

Hotaru startled. He was right. She was letting her past weight down her wings. But no anymore. "My destiny has always been a heavy cross, but I carried it with dignity," she spoke.

A chuckle erupted him, sending vibration through his body. And Hotaru noticed that she liked the way the vibrations spread over into her own body, as she embraced him. "Like all Sailor Senshi," he noted teasingly, turning around, and embracing her, placing his head onto her head, breathing in deeply.

"Why is it that I wish to run away from you, yet I cannot," asked Hotaru, her breath caught by the feeling of warmth spreading through her body. It was so foreign, but a welcome change nonetheless.

"Because we are one the same," he replied.

"I was born and nurtured in the darkness…" the black-haired girl began.

"… and I was twisted by the darkness," he finished.

Their oh so similar violet eyes met.

"Yet even in the darkness…" she whispered.

"… stars shine and provide us solace," he spoke.

"How amusing…" chuckled Hotaru.

"… that we finish each other's thoughts?" offered Malik.

"Yet, I barely know you, Malik," she murmured.

"And I barely know you, Hotaru," he muttered, leaning down to kiss away a stray tear that had began making it's way down her face. She never noticed when she had began crying. She clutched more desperately at him. What if she let go and it was just a dream?

"So what shall you do now?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of returning to Domino," he replied.

"I wonder if Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna missed me."

"I think they did."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Finally Hotaru began.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About pushing you away like a foolish child…"

"Does this mean…"

She let go. This time, they would try it like ordinary humans. They would find out about each other, perhaps fall in love, feel everything, live in freedom.

"Let's meet up again in Tokyo, Malik-kun and enjoy our lives as regular humans now," she exclaimed and vanished.

Malik ran a hand through his hair, feeling strangely light and happy. Even if she didn't yet accept his advances, she would give their relationship a chance.

He murmured: "Ordinary life… it would be nice for a change…" And once more the sandy-haired youth set down to watch the last moment of the sunset.

* * *

_All the things I have been longing for  
I can do them, and thinking that's a feeling I treasure_

* * *

He didn't expect the door to be slammed open. He didn't expect Rei to be there. He didn't expect her to be huffing, as if she ran all the way back to him. Because it was not real. It was supposed to be just a dream.

"Bakura!" she exclaimed.

Bakura quickly wavered up from the spot besides the door, which he hadn't left, ever since she walked out. "Rei… weren't you with that Usagi girl," he asked. Rei flushed.

"She's waiting for me," she said nervously. Oh gods, what would she say to him? What if he didn't love her anymore? What if he was doing all of this, just because he thought her to be his very dear friend? What if…

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

Rei looked down, flustered by the question. "I… I came back…" she stuttered.

"Yes?" Oh gods, was he annoyed with her uneasiness, with her cowardice?

"I came back because…" she began once more, but the words just got stuck in her throat.

Bakura growled, grabbing her shoulders. "Rei… you were never the one to stumble over your words, spit it out!" Well it was now or never, and she didn't want to be the one to live with regrets.

"I like you Bakura! I like you a lot!" she blurted out, and the brown-eyed male froze in shock. "I know I've been a terrible friend. I know I've been thinking only about myself," she ranted, careful not to look him in the eye, she didn't want to see rejection there, "I know I've been down in the lowest of the low and you still helped me," Rei took in a deep breath, "But I appreciate it a lot. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, where we could have nurtured what we had. Thank you, Bakura, for everything you gave me." His hands fell from her shoulders and Rei sighed. Of course, everything they had was in the past. She wouldn't stay here any longer; she would go back to Usagi.

Without another glance back, she walked out of his apartment, but the sudden surge of magic froze her. He had appeared in front of her.

"Do you really think I'll let you leave like that?" he asked in a low voice, raising her face, making her look him in the eye. Dare she say, he was satisfied by her confession?

"Bakura..." murmured Rei, but whatever she wanted to say fleeted from her mind, when he leant down and passionately kissed her. She was frozen under the short, yet heated ministration, and finally he pulled away softly smiling at her. A true smile, something she had never seen on his face.

"Go back to her," he whispered gently, "but I expect to see you tomorrow at school." He went back into his flat, closing the door behind him, as Rei dumbly stared at it. Did she… did she just succeed? Did he accept her courtship offer? Did he accept her feelings?

And with a loud whoop of joy, the raven-haired beauty started running back to the shore. She had to tell Usagi-chan…

* * *

_Just like a wing, spread your arms wide  
So, it's all right, blow off your anxiety  
Because your dreams will surely come true_

___I can feel it, the next world, I believe that  
Someday my dreams will surely come true  
Just fall in love, listen to your heart sound_

* * *

It had been a week since Usagi returned to them.

"Everything fell together, as it should have been," said the green-haired Guardian of Time.

"Setsuna…" murmured Haruka uncertainly.

"The future is no longer set in stone and we are free to do what we wanted to do," replied Setsuna.

"But the princess-" began Michiru.

She still didn't see how they could leave things as they were. Those three boys were of darkness, was it truly safe? Was it safe to leave Hotaru-chan, Usagi-hime and Rei-chan in their arms? Was it truly what the three girls needed?

"- is safe within the hands of her new soulmate," interrupted Setsuna.

"What if he doesn't match up to her?" challenged Haruka.

A soft smile graced Setsuna's face. "Would anyone match up to her final courage?"

The two Outer Senshi froze. Truly… would anyone match up to that? She threw away the future, the past, the present, to free them from the bonds destiny had on them. She threw away her love to let them live their lives the way they wished too. A soft smile came to Michiru's face.

"I guess no…" she murmured, as Haruka grudgingly agreed.

Setsuna smiled, as the first stars twinkled into life on the darkening sky, as they observed the group laughing and playing in the sea. From their vantage point they were not visible to the frolicking group: Usagi, Atem, Rei, Bakura, Hotaru, Malik, Seto, Mokuba.

"Let us just enjoy our lives," spoke Setsuna, her eyes glittering, "The lives as humans may be short for us, but let us burn our brightest and pass on into the next cycle after the end of this one, without any regrets."

* * *

_So, it's all right, take a deep breath now  
As long as you keep dreaming, you won't make it end  
Just like a wing, spread your arms wide  
So, it's all right, blow off your anxiety  
Because your dreams will surely come true_

* * *

"Yami!" was heard a furious growl from the sea, "Stop seducing my innocent Usagi-chan!"

"But Seto-kun!" whined Usagi childishly, "I want to marry Atemu-kun one day!"

"Absolutely not!" shouted Rei and Seto at the same time.

"Rei-chan!" whined Usagi.

"Let's escape and elope!" exclaimed Yami, as he grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her away, running away laughing giddily as Seto and Rei chased them, much to the amusement of everyone else, especially the three Outer Senshi who were observing them.

* * *

**End Epilogue**

* * *

**11/June/2011 **_– Wow, I finally managed to finish this story. The epilogue took more than two months to write. I know the most of you wished for more Yami/Usagi, Bakura/Rei and Hotaru/Malik interaction, but this is how I wanted the story to be. Intangible and light. You are free to imagine whatever happens in their life now that they are free to love and live however they want._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this story.**_

_**owari**_


End file.
